Dragonball Aftermath
by C-Boyd
Summary: Centuries have passed since the defenders of Earth, The Z Senshi have passed on. Earth lives on in peace, and in happiness. However, history is doomed to repeat itself, so they say. With the Saiyan Heritage nearly erased, is there any hope for Earth?
1. Chapter 1 : Better Days

-1

Earth was peaceful; there had been no wars, no genocide of the human race in the last 300 years. The Z Senshi hadn't particularly been remembered at all, and the only thing that seemed to have been left behind were the threats of weird Aliens who had been thwarted by a legendary warrior, Mr. Satan. He was said to have pure power, much of which was rumored to diminish that of sorcery and magic that the invaders possessed. Whilst the populace believed that their hero was indeed Hercule Satan, facts still remained to those individuals who knew the truth; and the truth they would keep to themselves to the grave. Thus, history was written as so.

Holidays were made because of the triumph of the hero; Satan Day, Earth Day and other various irrelevant holidays. However, within the past centuries people forgot what the holidays meant and represented, as well as not honored the celebrations. Any example could be found amongst any city resident. There were few though, that still honored the warrior's sacrifices and battles.

The remnants of the legacies the warriors had left behind had dwindled out; the Saiyan race was relatively nonexistent in combat. All of earth's battles were once more with weapons. The weapons however, had indeed advanced. That was thanks to the Capsule Corporation, whose scientific research had led to the vast enhancement of daily living. No longer was it necessary to do most of the daily chores, the only ones that were left were that of cooking and just moving stuff around. If you were rich enough you needn't worry about either. Life was to say, great.

At least most would say that, there were a few who couldn't help but hate life. One of them was known as Maize, it wasn't that his life was unwell; it just didn't feel right to him. And no matter how hard he tried to make a difference in it, it never improved. So he just gave up, he stopped working hard. What was he doing right now? Almost certainly nothing as to improve his life this moment, that was for sure.

Maize lay in his rack, the covers strewn about the mattress. His pillow was damp with his drool, and his head was yet steadily supplying more. His body was flopped all across the bed, half hanging off in a manner which made one question rather it was possible to sleep in such a position. His legs knocked over some of the rice cups he had consumed within the past month and had not bothered to clean up. Light was basically nonexistent presently, as the shades had been drawn along with a sheet barricading the window from illumination. The place was more than a mess to say the least. It was what could be very well considered a landfill confined to the barriers of an apartment.

He was a bum, and that was to say the least. And he sure did look the part, but not completely. He was about six feet and two inches tall. His hair was short but jagged around certain parts. Tufts coming here and there, tufts of jet black protruding every which way. His eyes blue, a cerulean hue, bright and shining unlike his personality. There was life in them, regardless of the lids slammed over them as of current. His face was young, but matured. He looked under his age in the face, but his well built body said otherwise. Which was a miracle, as he rarely exercised if at all. Sleep was his exercise, and what he did best.

Maize rolled over groggily as he glanced towards the alarm clock. It was currently noon, and any normal person would've arisen at the time being. However, Maize rolled over. He was supposed to be at work two hours ago. The way he figured it, he was late; why even bother in rushing to get up and hurry to work. He pulled his sheet over his head as to shield himself from the miniscule amount of light present within the room. With that, he began to drift into sleep once more, not a care in the world…

It wasn't until two hours later, he woke up fully. He slowly rose out of bed, and stretched. His stomach let out a massive growl, signaling that he was hungry. Had he not been hungry, he probably wouldn't have even woken up. He wriggled his way over to the edge of the bed and sat up, scratching his stomach. As if deciding which was more important, food or sleep, he finally rose up out of bed. Lazily stumbling around and knocking over his garbage he managed to find his work uniform. If one could truly call it that. Picking it up, he drew his grease stained work pants over his body as he stretched. He glanced around for an undershirt to wear, and spotted one. He picked it up and smelled at it as if he pondered the actual cleanliness. Without question it smelt abhorrent, surely even the fiercest of beasts would have been repelled by the reek it emitted.

Maize winced and nearly retched. Hurling it aside, he rummaged through the rubble of his room in hopes of obtaining an appropriate shirt. After awhile he found a wife beater with some pizza sauce blemishes and some sweat. 'Better than nothing I suppose… ', Maize thought to himself as he lifted the shirt, his first actual thought within awaking from his daily coma. Picking up his work shirt, which paled in comparison to the wife beater he headed off to his front door, treading through the waste within the confines of his home. Somehow he manages to escape the cavern of his home, with that, he closed the door and locked it. Cups o' noodles scooted out along with the shutting door; Maize on the other hand paid no attention to this detail.

Fresh air raced against his body as he exited his apartment building. 'What a beautiful day…' Maize noted. If there was one thing Maize could appreciate it was fair weather. If it hadn't been for his confinement to the city, Maize would have eagerly moved out to the country. The downfall of that however was that there weren't really many jobs out in the backwoods area. 'But I guess I got to head to work… damn. ', He mentally cursed. Maize headed down the streets of the famed Satan City to his workplace, Piper's Pizza; the hottest and fastest pizza place in town. Within a few minutes he had managed to mosey his way to work. Mosey was definitely the word to describe his method of travel, there was not a sense of urgency within the young man's body as he headed there.

Maize pushed upon the door to the pizza joint, heading inside to clock in. He sulked towards the door however, trying to keep a low profile so his boss Mr. Chovi wouldn't notice him. However, surely as he reached the door, he was halted with the scream of his manager spotting him.

"Maize, just where the hell have you been?! You're five hours late!!!! "The area shook with the power behind his boss' wail. Maize grimaced before turning around. Surely enough there was Mr. Chovi, in his full terrifying self. It's not that he was intimidating, he just could scream loud enough to shock anyone within the area. He was short, about five and a half feet and hair matted his body everywhere. The easiest way to describe him would to be to think of a dwarf. This is exactly how Maize thought of him to be, the dwarf of Piper's Pizza…

Maize tried to collect himself and ease his nervousness away. "Well Mr. Chovi, Sir. I was on my way to work when my cat ran out my front door… I had to chase it around town. I don't know what I could do without pussy! Hah… "He laughed out, scratching the back of his head. His nervousness wasn't at all concealed, as that was yet another lie he had fed his boss within his employment at Piper's Pizza.

Mr. Chovi shot him a glare judging to see if Maize was telling the truth. Maize managed to keep a straight face, without faltering the least bit. Mr. Chovi just shook his head in disappointment and began to walk away. Before fully out of Maize's sight however, he glanced over his shoulder. "Don't let it happen again, or the pizza will have a hint of a secret ingredient... "Mr. Chovi spat through his teeth. Maize gulped and nodded, not really having the courage to even say anything at the moment.

As his boss left, he let out a sigh... He had actually done it again, foiled the Mr. Chovi into believing him. He almost began to laugh triumphantly in victory before a hand slapped him on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of skin at the action. Turning around gasping, he took a few steps back.

" Hah! You nearly wet yourself Maize! " It was his cute coworker; Briana. " I can't believe you keep getting away with being late.. You are such a bum Maize… What makes you think you'll go anywhere in life? " She was cute, her brown eyes glinting dangerously and her hair dangling behind her in a pony tail. Maize also knew she had a curvy body for such a young age, only a year younger than Maize which put her a little over 17.

" What I can't believe is you haven't gone out with me on a date yet Briana. " Maize smirked as he said that, trying to be suave. He failed horribly at this however. He thought maybe one day she'd actually accept, however she always rejected him; this wasn't without reason however, Maize was just too much a bum to put up with. Somehow Maize had kept the attempts up however, hoping one day that he might be able to take her into the freezer area alone.

" Me with a total bum in society like you ? No thanks. I can hardly imagine what the others at school would think, let alone talk about… Besides that, you stink. How often do you shower? " She spat back at him in sheer rejection. Maize winced at this, it was harsher than any answer she had given him thus far. Maize just shook his head and turned away, heading to go about work.

He headed back into the kitchen area, to begin his work. He wasn't exactly the hardest of workers, however he didn't slack. The best word to describe him would have to be adequate. He just did enough to get done on time, and get by. His buddy Moz came in, obviously just having used the restroom. " Hey Maize, good to see you didn't get fired… yet. " Maize nodded, and continued his work, preparing pizzas. Just then, his stomach rumbled, he was then reminded why he came to work in the first place, which was the free food. Maize halted his work and glanced to Moz.

" Hey Moz", Maize spoke out of the blue. Moz paused his dicing of onions and glanced to Maize. " I'm going to go on my lunch break. " He laughed a bit, and grabbed an already cooked pizza.

Moz on the other hand, face faulted as he looked at Maize. " But you just came to work! And Lunch was hours ago! " Maize looked at Moz from his shoulder curiously for a moment. Then he just shrugged and walked off. Moz just shook his head " Man, that guys going to amount to nothing down the road…. "Moz sighed and returned to work.

Maize walked out calmly, as if he was authorized to go on a break after three minutes of minimum work. On his way, he grabbed a pizza as he sat down, a large one at that. Briana just gawped at him, she couldn't believe that he was actually still working here. Part of herself however did feel sorry for him, he only seemed to have one other friend other than Moz, Krusty and herself. Krusty wasn't at work today, it was his day off. Otherwise, he would be filling in the gap of work Maize so often managed to make deeper. It was at that moment Mr. Chovi walked out, seeing Maize chomping on a pizza.

Mad wasn't the way to describe the expression on his face. Angry? Negative. Enraged? Closer. Infuriated. Yes, Infuriated was the answer. Mr. Chovi approached Maize, the sizzling expression on his face multiplying in intensity along each pace. Maize just swallowed his last bite. He was pretty sure his meal was over . Was he ever correct. " MAIZE!!! YOU'RE F--- " He choked, and winced slightly. Maize grimaced, but halted as he leaned in.

" I'm… ? " He raised an eyebrow curiously, leaning in.

" YOU'RE… Y…UGH" Mr. Chovi clutched his chest, and slumped down on his knees. " Call… C " Maize looked on in shock, this was actually happening ?! He looked over at Briana who was already on the phone dialing 911. His boss actually had a heart attack because of him. Maize was in disbelief, he couldn't even move, regardless of his Mr. Chovi slumping towards the deck in front of him.

Time seemed to go by in a blur after that, the ambulances came and went, Mr. Chovi stabilizing in the vehicle as it drove away. Maize stood along the other two outside of the restaurant staring as the vehicle sped off. Moz headed back in, to keep working. Maize still stood there in disbelief, Briana however, gave him a death look. He turned to head back, however she jumped in his way.

" Maize, just where do you believe you're going?! " She screamed at him, Maize closed one eye as he shielded himself from the wind she was producing from her vocal cords.

" To… Work.. " He answered hesitantly.

" Work? Work?! You heard him, you're fired you deadbeat!" She exploded back at him.

"… He never actually said I was fired… he kinda got cut off. " He retaliated, in defense, but in a sense it could also seem he was making light of the situation. She then took a resemblance of Mr. Chovi before his heart attack, Maize laughed nervously, a tick more than the hilarity of the current situation.

" You're such an asshole! You slack off at work, you steal pizza, you're rude as hell, you're " She kept going on listing things, Maize didn't really listen, but still felt the impact of her words as she droned on, but at a very loud volume. " … you stink, you … Honestly Maize, people like you should just be pushed off the edge of the world! "

Maize frowned, trying to retaliate, " But the world's round… Ohius proved that thousands of years ago."

He failed horridly. Briana however just shook her head, giving up. " Maize, you're really worthless. " He glanced at Moz who was standing in the doorway. Moz however, shifted uncomfortably, glancing to the side.

" … Well ? "

" She's right you know, you're pretty damn worthless man. Cool guy, just worthless. "

Maize was pretty angry now; not at himself, the other two. He clenched his teeth as he shot a look at them. " You're both wrong! Whatever, fuck you guys, I thought you were my friends! " Briana looked indifferent, Moz looked a little uncomfortable but said nothing. Maize was pretty heated, they were right, part of him knew it, however basic nature told him to blame the other two. " Whatever, I'll show you, I'll show both of you! Just wait 'til I'm basking in glory! Yeah, I'll be famous, just wait! And when you all know me, don't come running back and try to be my buddy! See you losers later, hah! " He pivoted and turned, heading down the street, beaming.

However, his happiness was very short lived, he knew they were right. There was no denying that, and that was for sure. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he continued on walking. The city looked a little dimmer, it had gotten later into the afternoon. The time was a little past five 'o clock, his only remaining friend was Barry, and he was probably at work right now, at the Rice Boy's Restaurant. He got off at Six, Maize knew this; so by the time he got over there, he would just be getting of work. In fact, it was beginning to look a little on the dark side already. Barry would help cheer him up, he knew he would. Perhaps a trip to the Carousel Club would help him feel better… Maize began to et lost in his thoughts, such perverse ones littering his mind of smut filled fantasies.

Maize was so into his thoughts, he didn't even notice the car coming down the street at him. The driver, an business man, had been going slightly over the speed limit. Sure enough, fate met and the two collided. The screeching of the tires filled the air, and Maize, like a deer in headlights, froze. The car slammed into him, he flew into the windshield and ricocheted off of it in seconds. Slamming onto the ground, Maize let out a cry of pain. The car halted, and the business man raced out of the automobile.

" Oh My…! Are you alright? Kid? " The Business man knelt beside him looking at him in worry. His true concern however was that he not be tried with manslaughter, that was the last thing he needed. Maize however was hurting all over, and his arms and face were a little scratched. He nodded, he felt alright, just in pain however. He tried to scoot onto his feet, and the man helped him to his feet.

" Ugh… that hurt, ouch" Maize commented as he flicked some glass out of his skin. His bearings somewhat recovered, he glanced to the vehicle. " Oh man… you're cars trashed… " He noted out loud. The man glanced over to the car, and nodded.

" You're right, but you're okay…" The man responded. Maize glanced at him, he was almost in his thirties, Maize could tell. He looked very successful, like he had a fat wallet. Maize began to think about this when the man spoke again. " My name is Didas Zapato, I own the Pod Company, " Maize's eyes lit up, this was him, the famous Didas! He knew all about the Pod Company, they rivaled the Capsule Corporation, which had dominated them for years. However, Pod still had some relatively useful products. " If there's anything you need, call me. Anytime. " He held out his business card he had seemingly drawn out of nowhere.

Maize took it without any consideration. He glanced at it blankly for a pause and returned his gaze to Mr. Zapato. " Absolutely. " He stated. Didas smiled, and Maize realized he had been a little rude. " Oh, my name's Maize… Sol Maize. " He extended his hand and Mr. Zapato obliged.

" Well Maize, it's a pleasure to meet you, however, I've got a huge board meeting. Don't be a stranger now. ", Didas said quickly, his car was damaged, however he was still able to drive it where he needed to go. Maize nodded and gave him a slight wave goodbye. Didas was pretty friendly, but Maize still had the idea of suing him later for mental distress or something of the sort. Whatever got him some money. He smiled at the thought of this, but then frowned when he realized it was almost Six in the evening. Barry was almost off work. He turned and sprinted down the street, for some odd reason it looked darker than usual tonight.

Within a couple of minutes he managed to get to Rice Boy's Restaurant. He glanced around, looking for his friend. Barry would probably be sneaking out of the store any time now. Barry was a little over a year older than him. He was just as lazy as Maize was, but had his boundaries. Maize seemingly had none. Whilst Maize seemed to keep his self in shambles, as well as his place; Barry on the other hand refused to let his personal representation go into a sorry state.

Barry was also a lot more active than Maize, that was for sure. Barry was a boxer, not full time completely but good enough to hold his own. He was undefeated, however he was just small time. People rumored him to be one of the strongest fighters in Satan City. Barry knew he was good, but didn't know how much so he was. Barry got a lot more attention than Maize, however he wasn't even jealous of his friend the least bit, he figured it was because he was such a good fighter.

What Maize didn't know was it due to his looks also. While Maize wasn't completely hideous, Barry was just the guy girls drool over. He was ripped, muscle every and had the brightest green eyes that could reel in any lady. His hair was dirty blonde and draped to his back. He wore it in a pony tail often, to keep it from getting in his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, his friend stepped out of the restaurant, in his work uniform. Maize smiled at him as he uncrossed his arms. Barry smirked at him. " Skipping out on work again? Man, you're pretty worthless for working huh? " He laughed at him, jokingly.

Maize didn't smile at that and instead frowned. He decided to let it to his friend. " It's not like that… " Barry arched an eyebrow in question. " I got fired. ", He completed. Barry just shrugged at him, not really making a big deal about it, but trying to make Maize feel better at the same time. Maize shook his head as he breathed out a sigh. " All the same time, it's been a bad day all together.. "

" Don't worry about it too much man, you'll find a new job. I tell you what, we can head out to the mall, we can check out the chicks there and get you some new clothes… yeah, you could use some of those. It'd be nice to see you in something other than work uniforms bro. " He laughed. Maize shrugged and nodded in agreement.

" Yeah, it's not like it could possibly get any worse than this. " He commented with a slight laugh. Almost on cue, a car whizzed by splashing him full on with dirty mud. Maize gritted his teeth, cursing his luck. " I should've known… How could today get any worse… " As if on cue, lightening struck and rain started pouring down, soaking Maize. Barry mysteriously only became slightly dampened. " … Let's just go alright ? " Barry nodded and they made their way towards the mall. Neither of them had enough money for a car. So walking or running was their preferred mode of transportation.

A brief walk and they finally reached the mall. Dozens of teenagers littered the area, and Maize knew hardly any of them. Probably because they were still in school, unlike he on the other hand had dropped out his senior year. He was tired of work, he remembered talking to one teacher, Mr. Bowser right before he left.

" Mr. Sol, you do realize you'll probably be working in fast food the rest of your life if you drop out.. " Maize shrugged really not giving a damn. " You'll be as worthless as you are now. "

Maize shook those thoughts out his head, he would be damned if he remembered a bad memory like that now. He had to get over his recent bout of bad luck. They continued to shop, until they managed to find the lingerie store, where they managed to plant camp in order to spy on the women who shopped there. " Oh crap dude, she just picked up that G-String! " Barry muttered. Maize just nodded, drool slipping out. They just stood there staring as people continued their shopping. The mall was a relatively popping place, people bustling all around them. Maize and Barry usually came to the mall, but rarely purchased anything. The idea of buying new clothes for Maize flew out of the window as soon as duo laid eyes upon the lingerie store.

They almost thought they had heard someone behind them. " Excuse me… " They heard someone this time indeed, however they ignored them. An irritated cough, before they felt a strong grip on their neck. Glancing over their shoulder, they looked at who was ruining their fun. The both grimaced as they realized it was Carly, the butch security guard of the mall. She was always giving them problems. It's not like they were exactly doing anything wrong… " I'm going to have to ask you to leave.", She said with a voice full of tenor, so much it shook them.

" No way, it's not like we're doing anything illegal! ", Barry shot back.

" Yeah, fuck off! " Maize said coldly. Her face transformed from irritated to a visage of rage. They felt her grip tighten, multiplying in intensity. Maize glanced over to Barry and the boxer nodded. Maize slapped her meaty arm off of himself and sprinted away, she snarled as Barry shoved her full force. She toppled over and Barry stepped away and started sprinting through the mall. With a beastly howl she rose up and began to run, full speed at them.

She barreled through the area, people flying aside her as she charged at the duo. Barry and Maize dove into the lingerie store in the midst of their fleeing. Girls yelped as they ran through the area, the dressing room. Carly kept in full pursuit of the two, as they managed to make their way to the sidewalk area of the mall again. People cleared the area, the two kept blindly running, up an escalator, running up the rails while the guard plowed through people. They kept running until at last, they reached a dead end, the only hope of escape was a rail in front of them.

" Oh shit… Damn it! We're trapped! " Barry swore. They could hear Carly barreling towards them, as well as see it. Maize on the other hand breathed hardly, muttering how much he hated exercise. Carly reached them in a matter of seconds, a malicious sneer smeared across her face. Maize stood upright, looking dead at her as he recovered his breath. She charged them once more, in an attempt to cuff the pair. Barry dodge and Maize sidestepped, She leant towards Barry who in response went on the offensive. His fist rose up and slammed right into her face.

She howled, like a demon expelled from the body it possessed. Maize stared at shock, as Barry dropped out of his stance and blinked. He had hit a lady… even if her gender was doubtful. Barry glanced and Maize as she fell down clutching her nose and he just shrugged. Deciding to actually take the imitative, Maize sprinted as fast as he could. Barry followed after a second. They continued to sprint in an attempt to escape the mall and the monstrosity pursuing them. People stared at them as they ran towards the exit, the smells of the shops in the food area in their senses.

Maize glanced ahead as he laid eyes on a hotdog stand. Figuring they had already done ill, he snatched up a frank as he shot past. They felt like they were about to get away clean as they saw an exit right in front of them. They laughed as it came into view, Maize smiled as his luck seemed to change for the better. Of course, it got worse; right when Maize filled of hope; the sentries from all over the mall gathered round. They both skidded in their tracks looking on at the five guards in front of them. Maize glanced behind him, paling as he viewed Carly right behind them.

Her face was red, the color of blood. It actually kind of matched the liquid seeping from her nose. It looked bad for both of them and they knew this. Maize sighed as he shook his head, " I can't believe this man… My days been horrible all around… I dare say it now… " Barry glanced over his shoulder at him in question. Maize met his eyes as he looked at the five sentries ahead. " Yeah… Just how could it possibly get any worse than this? "

Barry kind of let out a laugh at his friends crudeness. " To be honest bro, I don't think it's possible… " He slid into a fighting stance, which confused the hell out of Maize. Barry figured they were going to be rough anyway, so he might as well bust a few of their noses. The guards took out their batons as they closed in on the two. The people throughout the mall slowly backed away from the impending war zone, turning into an on looking crowd.

The Thunder crackled outside, as the rain pelted the glass of the entrance of the mall in full force. Barry glanced back at Maize, who slid into a sloppy stance of his own dropping the hotdog he once held. The tension rose in the air, so tightly as the guards approached. It was suddenly broken by warning sirens going off. The power cut off as the thunder flashed once more. The guards looked at each other, as did Maize and Barry; confusion.

The area grew brighter as a large light crept toward them from the windows of the entrance. " Hey, just whut in tarnations is that thear? " One man screamed. Maize's eyes widened as he was suddenly felt full of dread. Screams filled the air as everyone broke from the formation of a crowd and took off in separate directions. Barry and Maize didn't even have a chance to react as the glass shattered and the light zoomed closer.

Barry opened his mouth to scream but was drowned out by the explosion that followed. Maize tucked his head into his arms to try and protect himself. The two flew back from the force of the sheer impact. Debris race across the area as Maize began to lose consciousness, and was fully knocked out as he slammed into the deck below. He grunted as he skidded, and halted harshly, debris and rubble burying itself upon him. Slowly, he felt himself begin to slip into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2 : Nothing to Lose, Only Gain

Chapter 2 - Nothing to Lose, Only Gain

* * *

Debris exploded everywhere. Screams were heard from all around the area, and as soon as they were, they ended abruptly. The mall had been severed in half, all sorts of rubble strewn about the area. Pipes, bricks, beams, pillars, anything involved within the construction of a building were visible. Although a few other things that were not could be as well. Merchandise, food, and to be in particular, severed appendages. Blood misted the air, coating it along with the dust. The bustling mall had been totally annihilated.

Rain trickled down the debris, soaking into the earth below creating mud everywhere. Lightning flashed, illuminating the area for a second before it faded back to blackness. The city's power flickered on and off, the generators having trouble stabilizing during the storm. Slowly, the rain began to stop and the clouds began to clear.

" Hah, that was pretty funny. Look at how many I killed. How many points is that ?", a figure on top of a building said, smirking. He was about six foot seven inches, he had a golden mullet and freckly skin. He also had some horns protruding from his head. And if that wasn't enough, he also had demon wings extending from his back.

" I don't know Chona, but I think you missed a couple… " His partner raised his clawed hand to his face. Clicking an instrument, it beeped and whirred. " Yeah, I'm definitely reading something down there. " His partner was almost as hideous. He had no horns, but his skin was a dark brown hue, contrasting greatly with his red irises and green dreadlocks. The only significant difference between the two was the fact he had four arms in place of the horns and wings his partner wielded.

" What say you that we check it out then? And finish it? " Chona asked, his partner just nodded. They hopped off the building sailing to the floor below.

Maize groaned, lifting his head up. He pushed a dented pipe off of himself, which fell to the floor with a cling. He also lifted a huge boulder off of his self as he raised to a sitting position. He rubbed his temple as he gasped. Damn, that had hurt, and what the hell had happened ? He glanced around, nope, sure enough there were no guards at all around him. At least he thought there was none. He let out a gasp as he found a severed and bloody arm at his feet, clothed with white linen stained with blood.

Maize instinctively kicked it away from himself as he shuffled back, taken agape. Realization finally dawned on him as it occurred to him, Barry could very well be dead. His eyes snapped right and left, searching for his friend. His sight somehow settled on a foot, which wore the same brand of shoe as his friend. He scrambled over there in a flash and lifted the large piece of boulder that covered the leg.

Barry lay there, nicks and bruises covering his body. He groaned softly as he looked at Maize. Pipes lay to both sides, barely missing his body. However, the pipes had held the boulder up and kept it from crushing Barry completely. He was lucky. Maize glanced him over, worriedly and asked, " Hey man, you alright? "

Barry sat up, muttering some curses as he rose to his feet. He dusted himself off and popped his neck and shoulders. He looked to maize, " Yeah, I'm straight. What the hell happen- " He was cut off shortly as they heard some rubble falling. They both peered over to the rocks shifting. Barry took the lead, and Maize followed. They dug with their hands, flinging off chunks of rocks all about them.

A bruised old lady lay beneath the scrap, her breathing labored and shallow. Maize grimaced, he knew she was in bad shape. He looked away, unable to view the scene. Barry reached out to touch her. She glanced up, wheezing as she breathed in and whistling when she exhaled. Barry tried to smile at her, his dirty face only showing white teeth. He was trying to reassure her. She looked at him questioningly, Barry spoke, " Don't worry, everything is going to be all- " And right before he could even say that, another thunderous explosion went off.

Both Maize and Barry glanced to it, shock apparent on their faces. The ground above them cracked and crumbled, as dust rose out of it. It appeared as if something had slammed into the ground. Just when their thoughts figured this out, sure enough something rose out of it. Barry looked up at the raising objects, then realized they were humanoid. Maize gasped to the side of his friend as he realized this.

A street lamp flickered, outlining their features to the friends. Barry mouthed an 'oh shit' whilst Maize simply stared. They were hideous. One looking like a backwoods redneck with his mullet and all, that had mutated with horns and wings. The other was just as hideous looking, Four arms and an ugly face. The brownish skin and green hair didn't help either. Their clothes were odd as well. They appeared to wear a type of spandex armor, which formed to their bodies, their under armor stretched to fit their skin as well.

" What the hell…?! Aliens?! " Maize muttered. Barry looked just shocked. They were too stunned to move. The one glanced to the other, a smirk apparent on their face. The four armed one glanced to the hick looking one. It appeared that they were talking, muttering about something.

" Damn, I guess you're right Cato, I did miss a few, three it looks like…", he paused. A nasty smirk raised on his freckled face as he rose an arm lazily. Wind gushed from his palm blowing his mullet back. A bright light formed in his hand as the area began to light once more. Barry and Maize's eyes widened as they viewed the spectacle before them. " But let me take care of that!" He finished as he shot the light forward.

Maize or Barry didn't know what the hell it was, but instincts told them to get the hell out of it's way. Maize dove to the side and Barry ducked. The light projectile zoomed right over them as they moved and slammed into the crater behind them. The old lady let out a split second scream before the thunderous boom drowned her out. Barry and Maize rose up and glanced back at the two. The one who had shot it, laughed maniacally at the two. Barry eyes hardened realizing the situation at hand.

He gritted his teeth as he stepped forward towards the hovering pair of demons. " You bastards! How could you?! " He clenched his fists as he prepared to fight the two, it would probably come down to it anyway. Maize stared at Barry as if he were insane, and right when he did, his friend looked at him. " Maize, get out of here. I can handle them. " He turned back to them as he glared determined to put up his best fight against the two alien life forms.

The mullet turned to his accomplice, and laughed, who in respond followed suit. They found this absolutely hilarious. Maize still wore his shocked face, however Barry's hardened with more determination. The mullet lifted is hand once more, as light began to swell in his palm once more. He was about to fire it, when his partner grabbed it and shook his head. He smirked as he looked onto Barry. " No, let's just see what we got in front of us Chona. " Chona looked at him a bit confused at first, but smiled and nodded.

The four armed figure flew into the sky and landed in front of Barry, the ground rumbling as he landed. Barry didn't flinch at all as the monstrosity landed in front of him. He towered over Barry, and possessed a lot more reach than the boxer. He smiled, sizing up his opponent. " Lets see just what you got… " He glanced over his shoulder looking to his hovering partner. " Hey, Chona, let's get a reading on this twerp! " Barry's eyes held the same determination and drive, however, his teeth formed into a snarl. Chona nodded, and raised his arm to his head as he clicked the device on his eye. The object beeped and whirled, humming as it scanned the area.

Chona let out a guffaw at the reading he got back. But then he smiled as he looked down to his partner. " Hey, Cato! It's a 127! Better watch out, he's a lot stronger than our intelligence reports detected! He must work out, eh?!" He laughed out towards his friend. Cato laughed as well, his green dreadlocks jiggling. Barry clamed down, but appeared to be the least bit amused.

As if seeing his foe's lack of patience, Cato smirked, becoming slightly serious. " So little man, lets see what you can show me! " He slid into his fighting stance, which was indescribable. His arms flared out in a mysterious pattern, seemingly keeping him completely defended. Barry shook his head free of worry and charged the alien. Maize just stared on horrified, but completely helpless.

Barry's feet scuttled forward in a frenzy as he dashed towards his foe. Bringing his fists to the rear, he jabbed forward. Cato dodged easily as the fist fled past his face. He side stepped as a hook came with the other arm. Barry didn't let up at all, despite his missed punches. His fists were moving a lot faster than Cato had anticipated. A flurry of punches came forward, Cato dodged them all, with the grace of a swan. Barry's eyes hardened as he kept swinging, giving his all.

Cato backed up as the human went on the offensive, raising an army every now and then to block a punch he couldn't dodge. Chona laughed at the sight below, this human was a lot better than they had thought. Maize didn't look amused at all, Barry was using his hurricane fist move, and it was failing miserably. He gulped, still too afraid to move.

Barry winced as some sweat trickled down his eye, he was starting to sweat and his breathing was slightly affected. He knew he had to act fast. Cato smirked as he saw his opponent was wearing himself out, it would make killing him so much more fun. Just as Barry could see the discipline fall in his opponent, his foot shot up, making contact with his chin. He didn't let up the slightest bit as he swung a haymaker wildly in his face. The sound of a cracking jaw echoed into the soggy and ruined area about them. A few more hard punches followed suit, before Barry shot back, raising his arm.

" GIGAS FIST!!! " He roared, as he shot his arm forward with such speed and power it distorted the are around them. Cato shot back, off of his feet completely and sailing into a street lamp. The light bent, slowly falling forward before shattering completely. Barry panted as he had used his best move on his opponent, and it had seemed to work. Maize looked shocked, had Barry planned that in secret all along. Chona's face looked just the same, a blank expression outlining his visage. He blinked, as he couldn't believe what had just happened.

" He… actually hit Cato…" He muttered, before glancing at the last power reading from Barry as it clicked on the screen. The Gigas Fist had registered as 739, a lot more powerful than Chona had expected anyone on earth to be. However, it wasn't too much of a problem. In fact, it was kind of funny. Cato was going to be pissed, Chonas knew this too, which made the situation in light.

Barry kept on gasping for air at the power he had released. That move had taken nearly all of his energy to use. He felt spent, that was the least to say. Just as he glanced at the giant laying beneath the broken street light, he smiled a little, proud he had actually landed a solid blow on Cato. However, he quickly halted that act of triumph as he saw the beast stir. His eyes grew wide in shock, he could have sworn he had knocked him out.

Just as Barry had feared, the alien rose slowly to his feet. He even heard a slight laugh as he did. His eyes widened further in shock as he gazed upon his unhinged jaw. Cato rose a clawed hand to his face, grabbing his energy and snapped it back into place. Maize gulped, Chona laughed, Barry continued his shocked stare. Cato's face had a huge laceration in it, and blood was oozing out rapid. His eyes narrowed as he stared down Barry. "Looks like I underestimated you a little, but I think you overestimate yourself runt! " He shouted. Within a second, he was rushing at Barry, his feet moving so fast the boxer could not see.

Barry raised an arm at a fist he saw coming at the last second. The fist connected with his forearm, snapping it in a fracture. Barry grunted in pain and tried to counter. One of Cato's arms came to catch his fist, while another slammed into his gut. His other free hand shot up into Barry's jaw, sending him spiraling into the air. Cato leapt up with him and grabbed him by the arms with all four of his. Sailing down, he pile drove him into the floor. Maize could not believe the speed the alien was moving, his friend was surely doomed. He froze in his spot, fight nor flight taking affect.

Cato hopped back as he brought in his arms at his sides. Letting a laugh out, he began to shoot forward each arm rapidly, only the extending the finger as some kind of light rushed out of his hands into Barry. Like little firecrackers, they popped on Barry's skin, searing him as he let out a painful scream. Cato halted, laughing and Barry slumped down to his knees. Barry tried to scramble to his feet.

The four-armed alien turned to his friend and raised his arms. Barry was down for the count, flinching in agony, it had quickly changed paces in battle. He brought down his arms as he faced Maize now. " Hey Chona, " He shouted out as he sized up Maize. " I'll let you finish them off, but I get to have my fun first… Let's see what this one's got. " Maize's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe this was happening. The green hair monstrosity was heading his way, walking slowly. Maize slid into a fighting stance gulping… He had never fought, or so he thought. He began to have a flashback, at the most random time…

He had never felt this scared, not since he was a little kid. It was one of the earliest memories he had… He was about four years old, and he didn't even know how to write yet. He remembered his father, but barely. Maize often had dreams about his father, telling him he needed to pursue his destiny, which always confused Maize. His father was the same height as him, and looked almost like him, aside the fact he had slicked back black hair. He remembered…

Yes, he remembered. It was that one time, he felt fear. In addition, laziness. His father had brought him to his personal gym, he felt as if his dad was a very rich man now, because who had his own personal gym anyway? He started remembering it clearly in fact at this moment, as it had just happened just the other day…

" Maize, you must learn to fight, you may need to protect the ones you love someday! You can't act like a little kid all the time, trust me, you have the power. I know you can do it! It's our legacy son. " His father said to him as he slid to his fighting stance. His father's form looked so professional, and Maize often wondered why his father was so good at it.

" Daddy! I can't! I'm only four! " He shouted in defense with words, the only defense he knew of at such an age. His father was trying to teach him, but he didn't believe him. His father shook his head, and his eyes narrowed. Maize remembered his had nearly pissed himself at seeing his father look like that.

His father rushed at him, running the quickest Maize had ever seen. His words to describe it then would have been known as zoom back then. His father zoomed at him and launched a slow punch. Maize's eyes lit up in fright and he leapt out of the way, the fist nearly colliding with him. His father's arm split the beams below, cracking them and shooting right through them. Maize bound into the air as his father launched a sweeping kick. Landing on his feet, he rushed over to his father and did the only thing he knew to do.

He hugged him tightly. His father's eyes turned to shock, as he hesitated. " No, Daddy! I can't!! " He wailed, breaking into sobs. However, his father instantly reverted back to his determined self and shoved Maize off him with his free arm. Maize rolled back, stumbling to his feet. Maize's Father rose to his feet as he pulled his hand free of the board. Maize stumbled back, tears streaming down his face.

His father launched himself forward once more, and slammed a punch into Maize's face, Maize wailed as he flew backwards, the stinging sensation on his cheek overwhelming him as he sobbed. He shakily got onto his feet before he felt a knee implant itself right into his gut. He exhaled sharply as he stumbled to his knees. He began to feel angry, only with himself for feeling so weak. Nevertheless, he knew he was a kid and had not a chance of winning this fight.

His father began to get angry at Maize, his voice booming, so much it haunted him in his dreams for the past years. " Damn it Maize! Fight back! " He backed up a couple of feet from Maize, raising his fists into his fighting stance. Maize shakily got back on his feet, still gasping from air. " I know you're angry, so make me feel your pain! " Maize sobbed, and looked at his Dad, not moving.

He shook his head at his son, " Fine, then, be like that! " He rushed back at Maize and propelled his foot into Maize's side. The toddler streamed into the air and his father slammed his fist into his face, causing a gash to form down his left side of his face. That scar had remained down his face for the years, even to the day he lived as of now. Maize shot back, and screamed as he fell to the floor. He felt too hurt, and couldn't get up. He just lay there sobbing.

His father just stood straight up and frowned. Maize remembered that face, his father's utmost disappointment abbreviated on his face, he remembered it so clearly. " Stay like that then, " He turned away, but cast a glare over his shoulder. " You're so worthless Maize, I can't believe you're My Son. " The senior Sol turned and left, and that's the last Maize could remember…

' _Father… I wish I would've learned… " _Maize silently recollected as he stared at the looming beast coming towards him.

' _I wish I would've learned… you were right… ' _A silent tear rolled down his cheek. Cato found the spectacle very hilarious, the human before him was crying, like a little baby. Maize kept thinking to himself on the other hand.

_' Damn it! Father.. Why did you have to die?! Why?! ' _He gritted his teeth as he felt

angry, blaming his father for his lack of skills. His eyes snapped back to Cato as his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched.

_' No! No excuses this time, it's all or nothing. I've nothing to lose but my life! " _He stared at Cato hatefully before he ran, letting out a scream. " I WILL FIGHT THIS TIME! " He howled as he rushed forward. Cato smiled at this and rushed forward to meet his opponent in mortal combat. Their eyes met as Maize brought his fist back, intent to kill.

Chona stared on in shock, as the whirling device in front of his eyes kept shooting up. It reached about 5,000 and kept going, to him It was amazing. He couldn't believe it, was this actually the power of this human in front of them? Almost as if on cue, his answer was provided. The showdown was about to begin, and the victor would be decided.

The two were speeding along, about to clash. They were mere feet apart of each other, they could almost smell each other. However, a sudden light flashed in front of them, and split exploding into Cato. Debris flew everywhere, as did Maize. He soared back and did a flip, landing on his knee as he skidded back into the dirt. He stared at where Cato had been, was that another one of his attacks?

Cato slowly rose out of the air snarling, his attention diverted from Maize momentarily. He looked confused and hurt. Cuts outlined his form as orange blood dripped slowly from each one. He scanned the dark sky above, and hesitantly Maize did so as well, curious. His eyes landed on a bright form above him, shocking the young man.

A robed figure illuminated the sky, his robe was white and along it a purple cape. A staff was held in his hand, an ancient wooden one. The wood would petrified Maize noted. However odd his attire, Maize in particular noted what this newcomer looked like. He was green all over, some wrinkles outlining his figure. He had antennas protruding from his head, almost a foot long. His ears looked like elves, and he had no eyebrows. As a matter of fact, he was bald. He looked old, but wise. Maize and Cato looked at him in shock, however Chona looked uninterested.

His device blipped, sending out the true reading of what he had thought was Maize. In fact it wasn't the young man. It had been this new life form. And he wasn't a pushover like the humans. " Cato, be careful, he's not like the other two… He's a lot stronger. " He glanced at the number before spitting it out. " Twenty One Thousand, Seven Hundred and One. " He shouted. Chona seemed a little shaky, however Cato seemed uninterested.

Maize stared on in shock as he looked at the figure. Cato spoke, as he glared at the figure above. " Just who the hell do you think you are anyway ?! Can't you see we're busy here? " If Maize could've seen right, he could have sworn he saw the figure above smirking.

" Who am I? I am Earth's Guardian. Did you really think you would've been unchallenged? " He figure flung his cane towards the dirt and it stuck there, strumming as it landed there. He then flung off his cape as he glew brighter still. Maize and Chona looked baffled, Cato growled and brought his arms down.

A sickly orange light blazed around him, and Maize could've sworn he looked like he was on fire. He grunted as he let out a scream. His fire blazed, matching the white light that glowed from the Earth's Guardian. " Well, Defend it then!!! " He screamed, as he sailed forward in a burst of energy, Maize shielded his eyes via his arm as he watched the scene.

Cato slammed a fist at the guardian, however, he blocked it instinctively and slammed a roundhouse kick into his face. Cato reeled backwards as he was hit, before he could recover, a fist slammed into his face. He sailed backwards grunting. As he attempted to regain himself, he was met face to face with the figure. A hand shot back from an impossible distance and slammed into his face once more. As it extended and connected it let out a flash of energy afterwards. The light blasted into Cato sending him slamming into the rubble of the mall. Sirens in the city began to scream once again, howling.

Cato rose up to his feet, pissed and that was for sure. Maize glanced over at him in shock, surprised at what these two could do. The guardian shot down, clearly on the offensive. Cato let out a howl as his orange fire around him shone brightly. He shot forward and slammed a punch to the guardian, who grunted in return. Maize winced as the two exchanged blows, each one thundering in the area as they connected. Cato slammed four solid punches into the face, and kicked him into the air.

The four armed alien brought his arms back and orange fire flared around him. " Quadra Blast!!! " He screamed, a huge rush of energy blasted out of each arm, sailing into the guardian. The guardian fell from the sky, but regained his balance and landed. He raised an arm into the air and plunged it in the ground. Cato landed and looked at him bewildered, figuring it was some lame technique. He rushed forward as he brought an arm back, drawing in flames from Maize could gander. A hand shot out of the ground and wrapped around Cato, choking him back.

The Guardian of Earth sent forward his arm and screamed, " Masenko!!! " A large blast shot out of his open palm and slammed into the face of Cato. He winced but grunted as his armor cracked and completely fell off. His arms gripped the arm protruding from the earth and tugged. The Guardian gasped as he slammed into the ground. Cato let out a grunt pulled, yanking as hard as he possibly could.

The appendage flew free, emitting purple blood as it ripped off. The guardian screamed in agony as he flew back, recoiling the remainder of his arm. Purple ooze seeped out, and Maize gripped his fists preparing to fight, he figured it was other. However, he was quite shocked when the robed figure rose to his feet clutching his arm. Cato smirked as he grabbed his arm and clutched it.

He felt that this fight was pretty much over, especially with the opponent beaten to a pulp and now his right missing. He smirked, but much to his surprise the one armed foe did as well, before he spoke to Cato. " I'd ask you if you need a hand, but I see you've got four… " Cato stared in disbelief as the opponent laughed at this. Jokes cracked during a fight? This was certainly unusual. He glanced at the arm, and smirked. However, he let out a scream as suddenly the arm sprang to life and clawed into his face.

The guardian smirked as he grabbed his arm and let out a yell, shooting out a new arm. Maize stared in disbelief. The guardian then brought his whole palm to his forehead and began to emit a strange white aura. The missing arm continued to terrorize Cato as it dug into his eyes, nearly ripping one out as it gouged them. He scrambled around in dismay trying to free himself. The guardian began to crackle with energy as he readied to attack.

Chona stared in disbelief at the spectacle before him. He had to help his partner, there was no way he could win against the opponent like this. He shot forward in a rush to stop the Guardian of Earth. The guardian began to glow brightly, so brightly not a soul could look at him. Maize covered his eyes as he glanced at him, curiously.

Chona nearly reached the foe, before The Guardian brought back his arm. Letting out a yell, he shot his hand forward. " GOD WAVE CALIBER!!!! " He yelled fiercely. A shining spiraling beam whirled out at a quick pace. Chona screamed as it rushed forward, and right through his shoulder as he twisted. He was flung to the side from the attack hitting him and slammed into the dirt, about ten feet from Barry.

Cato finally freed the hand terrorizing him, ripping it off. He was missing an eye now, but his free one caught sight of the beam coming towards him. He let out a yell before it slammed into him. It pierced into his ribs, swirling. In a bright flash, it exploded, taking off half of his right side, which consequentially due to his nature, cost him an arm. He slumped down, as did the guardian, clearly exhausted from the attack. Maize stared on in shock, hardly believing what he saw before him.

Chona lay there, gathering his wound as he sat up, worriedly looking at his partner. Cato on the other hand, rose to his feet seemingly unaffected as orange blood spilt from him. He brought up all four arms as he let out a yell. A shockwave rushed out, knocking Maize and the Guardian off their feet. He raised all three arms as he yet out another yell. " QUATRA FLARE!" A swarm of fire rushed out, scorching the guardian and the office building behind them, and exploding. Maize rushed over to Barry, shielding him from the debris. He winced as rubble from the blast pelted his back.

He rose up, shakily and glanced towards the Guardian. He was worse for wear, he was missing an arm, and a foot. Maize turned to Cato, who looked at him, smirking. His eyebrow curved downwards as he frowned. He clenched his fists, as he looked Cato dead in the eyes. Cato slowly walked towards him, like it was time for him to finish playing with his last toy.

" You ready to finally die now?" Maize glanced once more to the guardian for help, however to no avail, he was unconscious. Maize shook his head and glared at his heavily wounded opponent. Letting out a yell, he rushed forward bringing his fists back. Cato found this hilarious as he rushed forward, blood sprinkling behind him as he sprinted. " Well, I see you are!! "

Maize dodged his fist as he sent one of his own. It connected with Cato's jaw, shocking him with the power as it completely shattered the bone. Pure fury and desperation flooded Maize's being as he brought another fist forward slamming into the alien's gut. Letting out a fierce yell, he brought a kick right into the demon's injured side. A sickening crunch was heard as it impaled itself into the alien.

Cato screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the pain. Maize's fury filled visage turned solemn as he continued with force, causing Cato to topple over on his left side. Maize continued to put pressure down, as he grabbed the alien's only right arm and tugged. Pulling and stomping, he yet out a rage filled yell as he pulled his upper torso right in half. He flung the body to the side as orange blood spilt along his body.

Maize panting, turned to where he had last seen Chona. His eyes flickered pure rage, as the orange fluid seeped off of his Piper's Pizza uniform. His dark hair wafted in the air gently, despite the lack of wind. Lightning crackled in the background, his form engulfed in shadows. His eyes hardened once again with rage as he set sights on Chona. He slowly took a step towards his direction, clenching his fists as he paced towards him.

Chona looked horrified. He brought his arm off his injury and hurriedly clicked the device on his right eye. It beeped and whirred, and he gasped in astonishment. He backed up, shuffling his way backwards. He glanced back shocked as he reached a wall. The device continued it's functions as he steadily grew more afraid. " No… NO!!!!" He screamed as he looked into it. He tried to raise himself, but screamed as the device exploded into pieces. Shrapnel sailed into his right eye, blinding him halfway.

He shakily rose to his feet, closing his right eye in pain and grasping his left shoulder. Maize sent an arm forward and Chona barely dodged, falling on his ass. Maize snarled and grabbed him my his horns, abruptly sending a left knee into his face. Continuing to raise him by his horns, he jumped back and sent his right foot into his face next. Chona slumped down, gasping as purple blood gushed from his face.

The former pizza employee looked down at his opponent coldly, showing no mercy. His arm extended, grasping a loose pipe. Chona screamed as Maize brought it above his head and plunged it towards his. The screams ended sharply, a splatter heard as his fluids popped out of his head. The pipe remained their, protruding from the alien's forehead and he died, simply put. Maize backed away, his rage soothing itself out of his system.

His next thought was of his friends, glancing around he began his search for them. He spotted the guardian and then Barry, whom was actually raising to sit up at the time. Maize ran over to him, his feet splotching in the mud. Lightning crackled and rain began to pour freely, soaking the area. The ground hissed as it cooled, previously heated from the explosions that had torn it apart. Maize slid beside his friend as he put a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey man, you alright?! " He asked Barry, concern apparent on his face. Barry nodded and tried to stand up. Maize grabbed him by his good arm and searched the area. He found the salvation of shelter in a building not too far from them, it had a bedroom just laying there with a hole in the wall from their bout. Maize helped him over there in due time as the rain poured on them. He sat Barry down on a chair in the room and turned to the storm outside. " I'll be right back. " He assured Barry.

Barry just stared on as his friend helped him, and then departed. What exactly had happened? Had Maize somehow beat up the opponents? He had many questions, but his body was too badly injured to contemplate further. Slowly and surely his head bobbed up and down as he slumped into sleep. Maize returned, to find his friend passed out. He laid the scorched guardian on the bed. He was actually starting to look better, his charred skin was already healing.

He walked over to the gaping hole in the wall and sat down, staring at the storm outside. What exactly had happened tonight he wasn't sure of, but he was definite this was the worst day of his life. He felt exhausted and slowly, he like Barry began to nod off to the gentle sounds of the storm outside.

Maize groaned as he opened his eyes, the lids forming slits as light poured into them. He lifted his head off his arm and glanced around. The guardian stood above him, in perfect health, and his clothing didn't even appear the slightest bit torn. He even had his staff back, much to the amazement of Maize. Maize blinked a couple of times before he raised to his own feet, looking at The Guardian.

" Just who are you ? " Maize dared to ask, curiosity overwhelming him. He needed to know just who this alien, green… thing was. The being smiled slightly, outlining some wrinkles on his fact.

His eyes met Maize's and the young man didn't feel the least bit threatened. " I am the Guardian of Earth, Dende. I don't believe we've met Maize. " Maize just stared on in bewilderment. He was totally befuddled, that was the most basic summary of the situation.

" Alright… You're the Guardian of Earth… just what the hell happened last night? " Maize dared to ask. Dende shook his head, as if he didn't even know the answer.

" I was hoping you could tell me, you're the one that came out unscathed after all was over. " Dende answered, looking at Maize with a smirk. He turned back to the gaping hole in the room, staring out of it. " I know the answer regardless however… " Maize's brow arched in confusion. Dende just laughed out loud and spoke, " You killed them Maize, somehow you've an incredible energy that I haven't seen for centuries… " He turned to face Maize, looking at him serious now. " But all that power comes at a cost. You must learn to use it Maize, the time is approaching. "

Maize backed up a few paces as he quickly retorted. " You know how much of a looney you sound like? What do you mean I need to use it anyway? " Dende shook his head as he looked out to the rubble of half the mall across from them. Maize kept his eyes locked on Dende, demanding an answer.

" I'll tell you everything. But not here, let's go someplace else… You want to bring your friend along? He's quite powerful, not as much as you however… He could be of some help. " Maize glanced over at Barry, whom had fallen asleep in the chair the previous night. His wounds were completely healed and his arm looked as if it had mended itself back together. Maize glanced back at Dende hesitantly, before finally and reluctantly nodding his head in a silent agreement.

" Trust me then, and don't squirm too much. " He stated clearly, Maize just stared him as he walked up to Barry and grabbed his shirt collar. He lifted him up in the air, like he was a bag of groceries. Maize stared on in shock, and Dende just returned an equally curious glare. " What? You act like he's heavy? " The human couldn't even respond to Dende, so just walked up to him, waiting to leave.

" Lets go then. " Dende stated abruptly. His arm latched onto Maize's arm. Maize felt himself zoom out of the building and into the air. The wind battered his face as they sped through the skyline. Maize's stomach began to turn sour, as he prepared for the worst flight of his life…

About ten minutes later, they reached their destination. Maize may have been astonished if he had not been so sick from flying. Where they had flown to was a circular shaped platform seemingly hovering in the sky. Trees outlined the area in two single column rows, and in the very center of the island lay a large structure. It was dwarfed by the size of the platform. Maize couldn't wait until they landed, and awaited in anticipation.

They landed softly, Maize leapt off of Dende and hurled right on the spot. Dende lay Barry softly on the ground and Maize continued to vomit, the pizza consumed earlier piling up. Maize gasped and coughed as he recovered himself. He stood up straight, and glanced to the guardian. He wiped his mouth as the green being turned to him.

" Just where are we exactly? " He asked, now curious as his stomach had finally been relieved.

Dende looked at him and smiled, as he lifted an arm to show the area. " This is my lookout, Dende's lookout. From here, I can see the whole world and watch over. " He glanced to the building behind him and returned to Maize. " Let us go into that building for our discussion. "

" What discussion? " Barry suddenly interrupted, rubbing his eyes as he awoke from his sleep. Maize smiled as he stared at his friend. " What happened… ? "

" We won Barry, somehow we won. Thanks to him. " Maize pointed to Dende. Barry nodded, though he really didn't understand. Dende smiled and began to walk away, as smoke shot out suddenly and he regained his staff and cloak. Maize began to follow him towards the palace like structure ahead, and Barry followed suit absently.

A small walk and they finally reached the structure. Maize was surprised at how big it actually was, and how large this plateau was. Barry couldn't believe how high they were, but he could tell, as the air was lighter. Dende continued in, and they followed, before they reached a table with four chairs.

" Take a seat gentlemen. " He said, as he gestured, and took a seat, still holding his staff. Maize sat down, Barry hesitated, but sat down regardless. Dende glanced to Barry, then Maize. " Well Barry, if you didn't know, I am the guardian of Earth, Dende. " He explained, looking back at Barry. Barry nodded, still lost in the sauce however. Dende continued, " Those two beings we fought were aliens from another planet. Which, I'm not sure. However, I do know there are more still on our planet. They arrived just and hour before you fought them. Luckily, you two managed to stall them long enough for me to arrive… though Maize, you could have easily handled them yourself. " Dende smiled towards the young Maize.

Maize looked lost, he stared at Dende questioningly. He didn't even ask, because he knew what Dende had meant. Dende returned to speaking once more, " You have incredible power Maize, as do you Barry, though how you have it, I'm not quite sure. Though centuries ago, on Earth there were many great fighters, with powers that could destroy the galaxy, perhaps even the universe… " Both Maize and Barry looked shocked at the mention of this.

Barry thought for a moment, before seemingly figuring it out. " You mean Hercule Satan and his daughter, Son Videl? They were that powerful? " Barry asked. Dende smirked at this, finding it humorous.

" They both were unusually powerful, yes. But they weren't the strongest. Though you are close. Videl's husband's family and their friends are the ones I speak of. " Barry looked disappointed, his idol having been destroyed. Maize on the other hand looked indifferent at the information. His face returned to curiosity however, as he awaited and explanation. " Son Goku was a young boy when he first started fighting, I don't know much about his past, but I know he was incredibly strong. He eventually had a son, who came to the planet Namek one day. His son's name was Gohan, I met him when I was very young. " Maize and Barry looked intrigued, wondering who these Goku and Gohan characters were. Dende followed through. " Gohan came with Bulma and his father's friend Krillin. They arrived on my home planet, the planet Namek in search of the dragon balls…The dragon balls are the most powerful item in the universe… they can grant almost any wish the user wants. But because of that, they drew in many threats. One threat was named Freiza, Gohan and his friends tried to stop him. Eventually Gohan's father, Goku defeated Freiza. " He explained. Maize and Barry remained silent, however Dende spoke once more. " It didn't end there however. "

" The Earth continued to draw in more threats, each more powerful than the previous. I eventually came to help, and became The Guardian of Earth many years ago. I watched as Gohan, Goku and their friends became the most powerful beings in the universe… and I watched as they faded away into the sands of time… I know they live on however, in the otherworld. " He glanced to them then, seemingly sizing them up for something. " Many years of watching, I began to understand their powers… They create energy themselves, by becoming more stronger. It's usually a fluke that anyone learns to use energy or what I call ki. What I have noticed however, is each fighter had different ki signatures. What I mean by this is… They had a tendency to act like the user's personality. Then, there were some that simply just were. "

Maize and Barry looked simply lost, all this energy thing, they couldn't gather what he meant. Dende smiled at their confusion and explained, " You see, energy is what those aliens and I used. I'm not much of a fighter, but just experimenting with it, I gained some power. After all, it is now my responsibility to defend Earth. " Barry nodded, Maize just continued listening. " Anyway, Goku, the protect seemed to draw energy that resembled that of Earth, his Spirit Bomb represented the bond he had with nature and the people of Earth. Gohan was light, procrastinating to fight and a loving soul. Vegeta was light as well, his intent was pure hearted, however his emotions were a little sporadic for his attribute. " Dende started to list the names off absently… He snapped back into focus. " You Barry, seem to be like Goku and I can see it, you're ki reflects Earth… and Maize, your's is like Gohan's, light. I can help you unlock your powers, though you wont know exactly how to use them, you will have instinct, and I can promise you flight… "

Maize and Barry looked shocked, Dende could teach them to fly? And attack like Chona and Cato? Barry nodded, understanding and spoke, " Yes, I want to do anything I can. " Maize glanced at Barry and then to Dende, and nodded. Dende smiled at the two's willingness, though he could tell Maize was reluctant. Dende stood from the table and walked to the other side.

" This will not take long, both of you stand, and let me unlock your power. " Barry nodded and stood. Maize glanced at his friend and Dende. With hesitance, he stood and glanced to Dende. " It wont hurt, and trust me, this knowledge will be crucial to the Earth's survival. For there are more aliens around.. Though I can't sense their location as of now… " Barry nodded and stepped towards Dende, Maize just stared at the two. Dende extended a hand onto Barry and let out a grunt, as gusts of wind began to rip from the two beings, gushing out. Maize covered his eyes as the winds increased. Dende began to glow as he placed his arm onto Barry. A bright flash was emitted, and the area settled down.

" It's done. " Dende smiled ashe looked to Barry. Barry looked no different at all, the only difference was that he was now floating in the air. Maize was shocked, his friend now knew how to actually fly. Barry gave a whoop as he flew around, much like a professional that had been doing it for many years. Maize stared on in shock as his friend now did the impossible, soaring all around the area. It wasn't until he averted his stare when he felt a palm onto his chest. He lowered his eyes onto Dende, who smirked.. " Your turn. " Dende said as he began to concentrate.

Maize waited, as nothing happened. Dende closed his eyes concentrating, though Maize wasn't sure why he was having so much trouble. Dende's body began to glow, and the wind picked up and began to blast out of the area, much more than it did from Barry. The trees and grass bent over from the gale force blasts. Maize stared on as he began to feel odd. His muscles bulged out and strained, before staying that way. He began to glow himself, much to his own amazement. The next thing he saw was a bright white flash and the sound of thunder.

When his eyes focused, he glanced around the area, seeing the trees bent. Dende and Barry were nowhere to be seen. His mind seemed to tell him where Dende was, and his eyes followed the spot. Sure enough, there was Dende on top of a tree. Barry was right above him, Maize guessed and looked up. He was correct.

Dende stood and rose to his feet. " Well, I can see you had a lot of power hidden… " He stated, laughing as he dusted his robe off. He picked up his staff and glanced to Maize, and then Barry. " You both now have some of my knowledge, how to fly, how to sense powers, and somewhat how to harness your energy. Sorry to say, but I can't teach you how to do that in such a short time. Each person is different… " He glanced to Maize. Maize focused and began to fly in the air, slowly. He glanced to Barry and then to Dende.

Barry laughed, clearly amused. " It's great huh Maize? " Maize laughed softly and just nodded. Dende smirked as well, happy to see he could help the two. However, his smile faded as he glanced over his shoulder. Barry looked in the same direction as Dende as his eyes narrowed. Maize just glanced over, curious as to what he was sensing… He felt it was bad, but he wasn't the slightest bit afraid.

Dende's eyes turned hard as he dropped his staff. He removed his robes and tossed them to the ground as well. " It's them. " Barry and Maize looked at him in question. Dende continued. " It's the other two aliens that arrived on this planet… and they're a lot stronger than the last ones. They must have sense your powers being unlocked… And they're straight on their way here. " Dende slid into a crouch and rose into the air. " Follow me you two, we will charge straight into the battle and surprise them… " He paused before he began to power up. A light aura formed around him. " They are much powerful than the last.. " He shot forward and blasted off. Barry charged up unknowingly and followed Dende.

Maize stared on as his friend shot forward. His fists clenched as he prepared himself. _' No more lives will be lost. I might not be the best fighter… but I'm not worthless! ' _He nodded as he thought to himself and sailed forward, following his allies in the battle for Earth's sake.


	3. Chapter 3 : No Questions, Many Answers

Chapter 3 - No Questions Asked, Many Answers

* * *

The two alien life forms to the planet Earth began their path after the strong powers they had felt briefly. They had sensed a great power wipe out their two allies on the other half of the world last night, and they were intent on extinguishing the one responsible for doing so. One was a giant, he had quite literal rainbow hair spiking all around. His skin was red, and darkened in various spots by scars he had received from years of fighting.

His partner was short, a white beard coming from his chin. Busy all around. He was younger than his counterpart but his skill was apparent throughout his body, as muscles ridged his body in many areas. They glanced at each other for a second then sped up their flight, as they felt the powers moving.

The dwarf shot out of the sky as a thunderous clap was heard. The slightly taller one turned in shock at the sudden sound. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the attacker, a green alien, not an earthling. He charged up his power as it blazed around him and shot forward to the alien. Surprisingly as he did so, the alien shot his arm forward. Before he knew it, his face was grabbed. He grabbed the hand as he halted midair and struggled.

The aliens were ambushed, that was to say the least. The short one slammed into the forest below, as trees snapped and exploded into splinters. He let out a groan as he staggered to his feet, rubbing his head. They had moved a lot faster than he had expected. He glanced back at his comrade, who was being attacked as of current. The dwarf shot up in a hurry, rushing Dende.

He brought back his fist as he neared The guardian of Earth, ready to get him of the giant. He was nearly to him when a scream pierced the area.

" GIGAS FIST!!!! " A voice roared, causing the dwarf to immediately turn in the direction of the wary cry. His eyes widened as he viewed a human, who had gotten the jump on him. The fist, glowing red with power, connected with his chest. His armor cracked and shattered immediately. He let out a cry as the wind was knocked out of him. Spittle full of blood rained out onto the human as the sickening crunch from inside was heard.

He hunched over, shaking from the penetrating attack. He had cracke several ribs, he could gather that. His power flared around him as he brought his fist quickly against the humans jaw. He sent the human soaring into the forest below. He clutched his chest in pain, as a trickle of blood seeped out of his mouth.

The giant grasped the hand as he snarled, consumed by rage. He calmed down soon however, as he realized how to get out of the predicament. A flash of energy streamed out of his mouth and straight into the green assaulter. He flew back from the attack and slammed into the trees below, alongside his power.

He gasped as he glanced to his shorter partner, who had been hit quite hard. He wiped his mouth and glanced below in a snarl, " I can't believe they ambushed us like that Tomali… Now let'-- "He was cut off once again as he heard a crack. His accessory on his eye beeped and whirled. His eyes shot to the sound, as he slid into a fighting stance.

Maize glanced as the dwarf sailed into the forest below, and impacting the ground, sending a slew of splinters everywhere. His eyes turned along with his body to the alien to his left. He was a giant, with whacky hair, and armor as far as Maize could gather. Probably another intruder just like the two he had fought before.

The giant snarled as he looked at Maize, discontent in his face. His energy flashed around him as he let out a scream. His power nearly peaked, and for that he smirked slightly. His words pierced the silence around the two, " Just tell me, who is it that I will kill first from the planet Earth? " He chuckled slightly as his power continued to gather around him.

Maize smirked as well, if there was one thing he could do well. It was talk smack. Even if he couldn't back it up for the majority. " Funny you should ask, I was going to ask you what planet you were from. That way I would know who was the third victim I had killed from there. " He simply stood there, as the alien's smile faded and turned to disgust.

The alien suddenly shot forward without warning as he let out a scream. " No one shall insult our lineage so lightly, die human!!! " Maize brought his arm down and slid into a very imperfect fighting stance.

Barry shot forward to the crater, intent on finishing what he had started. He brought his fist back as he flew forward. He was invigorated by the power he now held. He no longer felt helpless against the intruders from another planet. Just as he reached the crater, Tomali, the alien dwarf shot up. Barry brought back his fist, it shot forward and the injured dwarf caught it with ease. He slammed his other fist into his side.

Tomali countered with a kick to Barry's hip, who in return slammed his fist into his shoulder. Tomali grunted as he slammed his elbow into Barry's face. Barry's head shot to the right as he grunted, his knee shot forward and connected into Tomali's gut. Barry followed through with a punch, however the dwarf caught it with his right hand and shot a left towards Barry. Barry caught it, and they grappled, struggling to break free of each other's grip. Tomali's head shot forward as he head butted the human straight into the face.

Barry cursed slightly as he staggered back into a tree, knocking it down. The three snapped over Barry as he stumbled back and sailed towards Tomali. A crack was heard as the tree was smacked aside by Tomali. The tree went soaring into a lake nearby as it sent up a enormous splash. Tomali shot forward to continue his assault on Barry.

Tomali suddenly shot back the other direction as an impact knocked him backwards. He flipped in mid air and dug his feet into the ground. The dirt rose from beneath him as he skdded backwards, knocking trees down as he tried to slow himself. His eyes scanned around, until it became evident who the assailant was.

Dende flew forward between tree to tree, before he shot a rush of energy. Tomali brought up an arm to block it at the last second, but he couldn't block Dende's oncoming fist. Dende continued to strike with another kick to the dwarf. Tomali flew back as he let out a grunt, twirling he regained momentum. Dende's eyes widened as the dwarf began to shoot back in his direction.

" FIREBALL!!! " The dwarf shouted as he spun so fast he began to spin so fast he appeared to be a ball. His skin began to shoot off flames. Trees cracked and exploded as he shot forward. Soon enough a quarter of the forest was left behind him in flames. Dende brought his arms back as he saw the momentum he had, preparing to attempt to stop him.

"Masenko…. " Light shot from his palms as he drew in power. Tomali continued to rush forward, barreling through dozens of trees. No less than fifty meter away Dende let out a cry, " HA!!! " A beam of solid energy shot forward colliding with the flaming ball of Tomali. Dende's eyes widened in shock as the beam shot off of the alien and into the sky. Tomali flew right into Dende rolling right into him. Dende grunted as he began to get pummeled into trees, rolling along Tomali.

Tomali rolled into Dende hard once more and sent him flying back. Spinning out of his ball, he thrust both hands forward. " FIREWIND!!! " A wave of wind shot into Dende, engulfing him in pure flames. Dende crashed into the trees and slammed into the dirt. His skin was singed and smoking, his robe nearly incinerated. He struggled to get up to his feet in an attempt to defend himself.

Tomali slammed into the ground beside Dende, staring eye to eye with the Namekian. Blood seeped out of his mouth, making his chest wound apparent, however it didn't hinder him the slightest. His armor was cracked, but still held together dangling by a shoulder strap. He raised his arm and shot it forward to finish Dende off.

Maize caught the arm with his forearm, emitting a crack between the two fighters. The alien snarled as he brought his other arm forward to Maize. He leaned back as it shot past his chest, cutting his soiled work blouse and ripping it. He leapt backwards as a kick neared his body, separating himself and the attacker. The tall alien shot his arm forward as a surge of energy rushed towards Maize.

He was taken aback, Maize hadn't ever experienced something like this before, and was unsure of what action to follow. His arm raised to block it, and it exploded right into him. He grunted as it singed his arm hair and left a burn. His focus was lost, and it cost him as he felt a fist slam right into his face. He winced in response, but grabbed the arm in an immediate response. He brought his other hand in a straight hook into the alien's face.

The alien grunted as five of his teeth shot right out of his mouth. Spittle and blood followed the fangs, however he didn't have time to reflect as he felt himself being pulled toward Maize, who slammed a knee straight into his abdomen. He let out a cry as more blood flew out of his mouth. He felt his arm be released from Maize's grip, in panic he clenched his fist and swung out at his attacker.

Maize dodged to side and slammed his own fist into the aliens chin, causing him to shoot backwards. The alien swirled back, and much to Maize's surprise, up righted himself in midair. His eyes narrowed as looked at Maize, gasping for air.

" Wha- What are you…?! You're not human… You're a monster! " He wheezed out. Maize didn't say a word as the alien struggled to regain his breath. " There's no way… Lord Cycle could've known about you… Who are you ?! "

" Lord Cycle ? Just who the hell is that? " Maize demanded. The rainbow head just smirked in response to the question. " Answer me your bastard! "

" You didn't answer my question fool! " The alien demanded back. Maize frowned at him in response.

"… What difference does it make! Who wants to know!" Maize shot back without reasoning.

" Lord Cycle wants to know! " Maize's frown slid into a stoic look at the aliens shouting. He gritted his teeth, more pissed off than anything else.

" Fine, my name is Sol Maize, I work at a restaurant in Satan City. " He answered simply, now he wanted his answer. The alien seemed un-amused but judged Maize's attire to match that of their intelligence reports. His frown deepened, how could it be a food worker could be causing him, an elite fighter damage, not just damage, but a large amount… Now it was Maize's turn to get angry. " Now answer my question! " He spat demandingly.

The alien's frown formed into a smirk, as he stared Maize straight in his face. " Well, I guess you finally introduced yourself Sol. My name is Zesta Zenith Frost, heir to assistant commadant position of the Ice system bravo… I am the Uniform team Captain of Master Cycle, the greatest ruler in the universe! "

Maize kept his demeanor, but had no idea what Zesta had just told him. His eyes wandered to the forest below, as something caught his attention. Many trees below were in a blaze, and the forest was emitting large smoke. Maize frowned as he glanced back to Zesta, he had to go help Dende and Barry if possible. " Ruler? Of what ?" He asked simply.

Zesta smiled insanely at this, " Soon to be the whole universe! Master Cycle's descendant couldn't take over this planet, something stopped him. That's why Master Cycle decided that this be his first target! And with good choice, for there are very powerful creatures here! But I will eliminate you, One way or another!! "

Maize stare on as Zesta began to rush him at an alarming rate. He dodge out of the way at the last second, however as he turned around, Zesta was rushing him again. His foot flew out clumsily, but surprisingly it struck the alien straight in the face. All but one of his fangs flew out, along with more blood. Zesta staggered backwards, his long rainbow hair draped in front of his face. Maize followed suit with a straight jab right into his chest. Zesta coughed as more blood flew out of his mouth, it seeped and dripped out dropping to the forest far below.

Zesta straightened himself and glared at Maize through his half closed black eyes, he had been a lot faster than he had anticipated. Even with a few hits, he had destroyed the Captain of Lord Cycle's Uniform Squad, the most elite. He glared at Maize, he didn't seem to have the great extent of knowledge that Zesta had, and he planned to use it to his advantage. Leaping back, energy was brought into his hands as they began to glow.

Maize just stared on, as he slid into a fighting stance, the one he had seen on many martial arts movies. Zesta began to laugh as he shot his hands forward. A rain of Energy shot forward into the air, heading straight for Maize. His eyes widened as he saw this, and prepared to act in accordance.

The intended blast never reached the target however. Barry appeared within sight, as the smoke from the attack cleared. Tomali clenched his teeth in annoyance and shot forward. Barry slid into his boxing stance and waited. His energy began to form around his tired body as he stared at his oncoming attacker. Soon enough Tomali was within striking range.

The dwarf shot a horizontal chop towards Barry, who in response bound to the air. His foot flew forward in the dwarf's face. Gravity tugging him down, he axe chopped him with his hands into Tomali's skull. The dwarf let out a cry as he literally felt his skull crack. His vision blurred and his head pounding he swung blindly in front of him. Barry let out a cry as he was struck right in the kidneys.

Dende struggled to get back to his feet in an attempt to help Barry out. He managed to get up, however his body cried in response to his movements. Figuring that he had to do something, he brought his hands back. The dwarf began to flurry Barry, knocking him all around the place. Barry did his best to block, however Tomali seemed to pack a lot more power than he had expected. Dende let out a grunt as he hot his hand forward. A blast erupted out and sailed straight towards the dwarf.

Maize dodged the blast, but barely. Bad enough though, they kept coming and coming. Barry felt his arms burn as some connected, but attempted to dance around the attacks. Feeling something snap within him, he sailed higher in the air. Bringing his arms back, he felt the heat begin to form within his palms. Letting out a cry, he let the energy sail from his body.

Zesta's eyes widened as he felt the heat from the blasts, and more so, the power. Had he had the proper excrement system, he may have soiled himself right on the spot. He almost screamed, but didn't when he realized the series of blasts completely missed him. His eyes followed them however, as they sailed straight into the burning forest below.

Maize just paused as he witnessed the miss as well. He felt like an idiot, and if it didn't help, he could see the amusement on Zesta's face. He frowned as he saw the explosions below, indicating he had completely missed. To add worse to bad, Zesta, although hurting, brought down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at Maize. Maize huffed, irritated, and attempted to try it again.

He felt the same energy return to his palms. ' _C'mon now… Hit him this time! _' His fought now adhered to only Zesta, his eyes narrowed as he shot out his palms. He felt as is subconsciously, he had locked onto the alien. The series of blast shot forward along with his hands as he let out grunts. The blasts flew straight in Zesta's general direction.

Zesta's eyes widened at the last moment as he realized that he wasn't going to miss this time. Seeing the blasts curve from off course to straight to him, he realized that he was doomed to get hit from the energy blasts. His mouth opened to scream as loud as he could.

The blast shook the area, though small, it seemed to pack enough power to impact the area. Tomali staggered back from the blast, clutching his face in agony. He felt the blast, but now he didn't feel his eyes. He wailed as blood began to spurt out of his visage all around. The area began to rumble slightly all around, as blast from a distance struck the burning forest.

Barry staggered back, catching his breath. His body hurt, and he barely had any energy left from fighting Tomali, or getting a beat from rather. Tomali had been hurt, thanks to his Gigas fist though, his chest was wounded, and now so was his visage. He grunted his teeth as he figured this was the perfect chance to strike now!

As if to confirm his thoughts, Dende screamed out hoarsely. " Barry do it now!!! " He roared out. Barry's power began to rush out from him, as he brought his remaining power out in an attempt to one last strike. He knew this as his only move, thus his most powerful. His fist glowed bright red as it manifested all of his energy. In a blur it shot forward, and Barry wailled into the burning forest all around him.

" GIGAS…. FIST!!!!! " His arm propelled with power, as his center of gravity shifted to only that portion of his body. Tomali uncovered his eyes, once again seeing Barry. He saw the glowing fist coming straight for his chest, once again. His eye widened, and he screamed as loud as he could.

The scream was never heard however, as the series of blasts swallowed them. The heat and power shattered his armor, broke all of his bones. Zesta sent out a large mist of blood as he felt his power drain almost instantly from his body. He struggled stay in the air as he glared at Maize, hatefully. The contempt in his eyes never left as he lost control and began to plummet to the burning forest below.

Maize stared on, as he began his descent to finish off the alien from the planet Ice. His face remained expressionless as he slowly flew to finish off Zesta. The burnt section of the forest was the section he had fallen into, the dead part, destroyed by the battle for Earth.

His scream was cut off abruptly, as the fist impaled him. Blood spewed from his mouth, straight into Barry's soiled attired. Barry never lost focus, even as he felt the arm protrude from the alien's backside. His left hand flashed upwards. Tomali howled, as he felt his eye being pressed into his skull.

Barry's stomach turned as he felt the ball explode from the pressure of his thump. Ocular fluid shot out of the gaps not being punctured. Barry's teeth gritted as he strained his arm to move. Tomali's hand clenched Barry's arm, despite his body shaking as it went into shock. Barry's fist clenched as he dropped his left hand and gripped his bicep on the opposite arm. Swinging to the side he brought it straight out through the right side of his small torso. Tomali gagged, and tried to scream, however after but a second, his damaged body fell battered and limp, and slumped to ground, in a pool of gore.

Maize landed on the ground as he stared at Zesta incredulously. His body seemed half dead, as he was propped up one sagging arm and a knee. Blood dripped and spewed freely from many wounds of his body. Maize frowned, and slid into his fighting stance to finish the alien off.

He was halted by movement however, when Zesta began to laugh. Maize's eyes didn't change from determination as he peered at the alien. However, Zesta soon enough began to rasp. " You think you've won.. Just wait… just wai… wait… hah… ha… More will come, and if you … them… Master Cycle will come… your doomed… When … I… This…. " Maize stared at him, frowning, as he fell onto his back. His hand slid down to his belt, and he pressed it three times rapidly. " 2 months… " He cackled, before coughing up more blood.

As if he had spent the last of his life's energy, his hand fell to the floor. Blood began to seep into the burnt ground below, a red steam rising into the air. Maize turned his back and began to walk in a non specific direction. He had to look for Barry and Dende to make sure they were alright.

Barry fell to his ass, exhausted from using his best punch twice. He had noticed now with Dende's help, it had changed completely. He had been nearly ten feet from Tomali, but his attack had launched him forward to finish him off. Dende got to his feet, feeling his energy returning he felt he was able to stand. Barry stared over at him as Dende approached, and extended his arm.

Barry glanced at the hand offered to him, a small smile forming on his face. Grasping his hand he strained himself to get up, even with Dende's help. However, Dende had over estimated his remaining stamina. His eyes widened as he felt himself fall down from Barry's grip. Barry stared as Dende busted his butt falling down. Despite his exhaustion, he began to laugh at him. Dende frowned, but began to smile, and chuckle along. They continued their laughter, as if the incident was the funniest thing in the world.

" What's so funny? " A voice interjected. The two stopped laughing and glanced up quickly. They breathed easily when they realized it was just Maize. Maize quirked an eyebrow at them, and glanced to the right of them. It sure looked like they had done a number on the dwarf alien Tomali. " That's pretty sadistic you know… " Barry followed his eyes before he shook his head and rose.

" No it's not that… Wow bro, you don't even look like you got into much of a fight… how? " Maize glanced at Barry and shrugged, simply not knowing the answer.

" He pissed himself and ran away when he saw me. " They all laughed at his joke, but Dende had to ruin the mood. The old folks always ruined the fun for youngsters.

" But I'm afraid that there may be more coming to Earth… I just hope we can handle them. " Maize and Barry's smiling face dropped at this. Maize frowned, as he looked at the two.

" Yeah, two months actually… " They both looked at Maize questioningly. He shook his head and lifted in the sky. " Let's go to the lookout and discuss this… I need to eat, I'm starving… " They simply nodded and Maize flew in the direction of the lookout and they followed.

After a hot meal, and a quick washing up, they had discussed what Maize had learned. Dende's face was beyond worried, Maize was impassive, and Barry looked unsure. Maize continued to chew away at a chicken bone, while Barry looked to be not the least bit hungry now. They paused in silence, no one seemed to be doing anything notable. The quietness was awkward, and all they did was think…

" I believe this may be a descendant of Freiza… and if it is, there's no way we can defeat him… Only a Super Saiyan could defeat Freiza… " Maize and Barry glanced to Dende as he spoke. " And there's not a Saiyan left to this day.. Only those I told you of were Saiyans… " Barry bowed his head, a little irritated. Maize sighed as he plopped his head on the table.

Barry slammed his fists down on the table causing Maize to jump up. Dende stared at him questioningly. " I won't give up, surely if we train, we can become stronger?! " Maize nodded in agreement, Dende however didn't look so easily convinced. " There's no point in just giving up. Saiyan or whatever, I will not surrender! "

Maize nodded, but Dende countered. " I believe one of us, or all of us may actually fall in this battle.. We may need to use the power of the Dragon Balls… But… I do not want to risk that Cycle getting his hands on them… Perhaps we may need to go to the planet Namek… " His eyes snapped up as he realized something.

" Bulma! Capsule Corporation, perhaps one of it's descendants still has a drop of Saiyan Blood to them! Yes, of course! And we can go to New Namek with the ship! " Maize and Barry looked confused. " Bulma, she's the one that helped Gohan and Goku come to my original home, Namek… " Maize and Barry nodded, kind of understanding now.

Dende rose from his seat and began to pace around thinking. He looked at Barry and Maize, " You two must figure out a way to get into Capsule Corporation and speak with the descendant of Bulma Breifs, it's our only hope… You must find the last remaining Saiyan Legacy… "

Barry cursed under his breath, did Dende actually know what he was asking? Sure, they were super powered now, but breaking into Capsule Corporation would be out of the question. He couldn't actually expect them to do something like that. He continued to think as he and Maize flew across the horizon. Maize on the other hand, was struggling to think of an answer, the rusty mouse wheel in his head barely spinning.

Satan City came into view after a good twenty minutes, Barry couldn't have been happier. Although it was damaged, he was happy to see it, it was still home, even after the alien's attack the night before. The rain storm had seemed to disappear from the nights before, and the city looked gentle in the quietness of dusk. A loud snap from his right jolted Barry.

Maize had just snapped his fingers, getting an idea. He glanced to Barry before explaining. " I'll get into Capsule Corporation, I have a grand idea. Just give me a week and I'll find the last Saiyan.. You go train Barry, I'll meet you in a week at this time at the mall ruins… "

Barry was about to protest, but before he could say anything, Maize zoomed off into the city below them. He glanced at Maize, unsure. Could Maize actually complete something so difficult… ? He doubted it at first, but thought back to recent events. Just within the past few days, his friend had began to shock him with his actions… Maybe Maize really wasn't a bum after all…

Maize had only reached his apartment about five minutes ago. The bum who saw him land on the sidewalk would have pissed himself, had he not already done so. He darted into the building, the obese land lady looked on as he zoomed past, she couldn't even yell at him demanding her rent money.

Maize reached his room, and threw open the door. His cat, Puss Pussy, darted out the door. Maize ignored the cat, and went in his room. He began to tear through his piles of trash. Garbage went around everywhere, a pain stabbing his heart as he realized his disorganization could be the planet's downfall. Garbage began to fly all around.

He panted as he knew he had literally searched the room five times in a row, searching for it. " Damn… DAMNIT! Where the heck is it?! " He slumped his shoulders as he gave up. He had failed, he had lost it, the one thing that could help him meet that last clay man, or whatever it was… He took a seat on his bed, as he sighed.

He leaned his head on his hands, thinking. He paused a moment, as he felt the lump on his rear. His head snapped back up. He pulled out his wallet in a flash. All hope was regained as he shot up from his bed. He rushed out of his apartment, not even worrying to lock it as he leapt down the balcony. Landing on the floor, he once again passed the land lady, who screamed out at him for rent, shaking her hairy fist. Maize bounded over a bum as he ran alongside the street.

He was running, though there was no need for rush, he wanted to do this as fast as possible. He just couldn't bare anticipation and waiting. He sped down the sidewalk, passing cars. People stared, people gaped, people tried to take out their cameras to picture the incredible flash man. Finally, within minutes he reached his destination.

Piper's Pizza. He burst through the door, knowing damn well it was their busy hour. He slowed down his stride and approached the counter. Briana stood there, and glared at him, the feeling was mutual. He couldn't help but be a smart-aleck to her however.

" I'm here to pick you up for our date sweet heart. " He said, interrupting her and her customer completely. Her face turned to rage as she glared at him. He laughed at this, and shook his head. " Honestly, I just need to use the phone, it's very, very important. "

She looked at him agape. Could he be serious? He didn't even work here anymore, at least in her opinion. The customer glanced at the two and left, in a hurry, not wanting to be caught in this shenanigan. " Are you serious Maize! You don't have a phone at home to use?! Oh wait, that's right, I forgot, that's right. You don't have a home, you're such a bum, you- OOMPH. "

There's this thing no one's really named… however, it's one of the most effective moves outside of fighting ever. It separates someone from you, and is the most degrading form of a non-lethal attack ever… It's called a ' Moosh '. Moosh, or Mooshing someone, is simply placing your whole palm, including fingers on someone's face. Following through, you push them. It's most effective against a wall, but to get someone out of your face, it works well.

Maize simply mooshed Briana out of the way. She backed into the order thing, infuriated. He made his way to the phone, reaching in his wallet, he pulled out his card. Reading the number, he began to dial. Briana started screaming at him. He then performed the sub-moosh, a move which doesn't add the force of the normal moosh, but simply holds them at bay by their face. Maize waited as the phone began to ring, waiting for the recipient to pick up.

_Bring…._

_Bring…._

_Bring…_

_Bring…._

" _Pick up your phone, jerk… " _Maize frowned.

_Bring….._

Maize was about to hang up the phone when he heard him pick up.

" Mr. Zapados, Pod's owner. Who is this? " Maize smirked.

" Hello Didas, this is that kid you hit the other day… " Maize waited, he could tell the man was hesitant now.

" Ah.. Uhm, yes, how are you today? Who's that cursing you out?" He dared ask.

" I'm good, don't worry about her.. I actually needed your help for something big… It's very important. " Maize informed him.

Didas paused, he was damn sure that he was doomed to be in a lawsuit now… this was not good for his publicity and he knew it. He gulped before asking. " Yes… what can I help you with mister Sol..? "

" I need you to help me meet with Capsule Corporation's owner… " Maize asked.

" Are.. Are you serious?! I can't do something like that, why would you even ask?! " Didas laughed at this kid, he sure was stupid. Simpletons today… if they didn't buy his products, he'd do away with them…

" To save the world, you know those attacks at the mall?" Maize retaliated

" The terrorist attacks..?" Didas

" They were aliens, I stopped them. " Maize could tell Didas hesitated at this. " Look, I'll prove it, where are you right now? I'll get there in under a minute… "

" Look kid, you tell some tall tales but - "

" Just tell me, describe the place too. One minute I'll be there. You see this call trace I'm sure.. You know where I'm at. " Didas paused before finally playing Maize's game.

" The top floor of Pod Company.. Time starts now. Let's see it kid. " He laughed, finding this annoying situation humorous now.

Didas frowned as he waited. " Kid? " He asked again. No response. Surely he was running himself retarded on the street trying to get there. Shrugging, he closed his business cell and pocketed it in his suit. It was about time to head home anyway, a long day at work to attempt to move out supplies to support that terrorist attack had tired him. He gathered up his paper and slid it in his breifcase.

He walked to the door of his office, intent on exiting. However, something caught his eye, as he stared outside. Turning, he dropped his suitcase in shock. Sure enough, there was Maize, floating outside, with his arms crossed. Papers scattered as the suitcase popped open, and shuffled to the floor. Didas began to walk towards the window.

He stared at the door for a moment, completely shocked. He finally slid it open, and Maize floated on in. He closed it and turned to Maize, who landed with a 'plop'. Maize smiled at his disbelief.

" I was actually two seconds late… Hah…" He scratched the back of his head. Didas didn't respond but just stared at him. Maize's face turned slightly more serious as he looked Didas in the face. " But you now this means I was telling the truth.. Will you help me or not? "

Didas paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts… Surely… No, it couldn't be, the boy was telling the truth. He paused for a moment before thinking. " Yes… Yes, I'll help you.. " He nodded before taking out his agenda. He glanced at it, then at Maize for a moment, then nodded again. " Yes, be here tomorrow afternoon at 2 'o clock… I'll take you to meet Miss Breifs… Wear a suit if possible… "

Maize waited in anticipation for the meeting with Didas, so much was going on, and he felt so productive. He had accomplished so much in the past 48 hours, it was astounding. He sat on top of the washer, waiting for his laundry to be done. He was washing his only suit, the suit was getting the first wash of it's life since it's high school days.

He kicked as he waited, completely bored out of his mind…

Finally, Two 'O Clock in the afternoon rolled around. Maize was waiting in Didas' office, waiting for the meeting with Miss Breifs. Didas entered his office and looked at Maize. He paused, looking Maize over in his suit. Could he be serious, he was going to meet one of the world's most powerful women, and he was wearing that.

" You're wearing that… " Didas said, more of a statement than a question. Maize followed his eyes, as he glanced to his suit. Sure it was a little wrinkly, but what was wrong with it? It was a purple pin striped suit, with some bright pink shoes. Personally, he thought it was pimping. He nodded and Didas chuckled weakly. " Well.. Let's go.. There's a helo on the roof… "

Maize nodded, and Didas exited his office. Together, they boarded the helo and flew off, their destination, West City. To meet the Miss Breifs, owner of Capsule Corporation, and possibly, the last Saiyan. Maize smiled as they flew off, he was actually doing it, only a bad twist of fate could stop him now.

Barry let out a grunt as he shot his arm forward, then followed up with a spin kick. His white gi bottom was soaked through with his sweat. His top had been thrown aside, and the only thing there now, was his chest. His chest shone with sweat, as did his face. Drops everywhere, from his tangled long hair, to his eyebrows.

He panted, he had been training since four in the morning, and still he seemed to not be able to figure out how Dende and the aliens did it. How did they use those light beam things? He focused once more as he brought his arms back. He felt his remaining power boil in him. He focused on it, and tried to imagine it all going to his hand. He glanced down at his hand, and found that a small ball of energy, very tiny had been born inside of his palm. However, when he grew excited, it quickly disappeared as he lost focus.

He cursed, and attempted it again, mustering all his concentration. Sure enough, it was formed again. He continued to focus until it grew, brighter and brighter. He brought his fist back, as he concentrated. Feeling like it was going to burn his arm, he swung it in a one eighty, releasing it. Instant knowledge filled his mind as he thought of the name of his attack.

" POWER BLAST!!!" The beam shot out and skidding along the earth, before slamming into a boulder. The boulder erupted and exploded everywhere. Shrapnel from the rock soared past Barry, as the dust rose into the air. Barry stared on as the damage from the attack was apparent, the debris as proof.

He panted, before falling on his butt exhausted. Perhaps it was time for a break, just a small one, and his first. He had to train as hard as he could. He felt like the earth relied on him, and he wouldn't stop at anything to become stronger. He fell back on his back, resting as he stared up to the afternoon sun. His minds began to wander while he rested.

_" I wonder if Maize found the Last Saiyan… " _He wiped his brow as he wondered. He sat up and walked over to his gym bag, picking it up. Taking his water bottle out, he took a couple of sips, swishing it around his mouth, frowning. _" Saiyan or no, I won't depend on them. I'm an Earthling, and I will defend my home, no matter what! ' _His determination drove him, as he threw his water bottle to the side and began to train once more, much intensely.

" Why not? I don't see why not, and I don't have many more options… we're not strong enough to handle such a tyrant… " Dende protested, he wasn't really angry, it wasn't in his calm nature. Upset would be the word to more so describe it. His aged eyes looked down at the round figure before him.

" There's no way I could allow such a thing, and the grand and supreme's? Never. We can't bring Goku back or anyone else just to fight one of Freiza's great grandchild. " The kai, known as Northern Kaio, looked at Dende, he could tell he was upset. He continued on, to give Dende some hope. " Trust me, it might be hard, but you three can beat him. I've been watching you and them. And to be honest, I'm quite impressed. "

Dende remained quiet, but tightened his grip on his staff. He glanced at King Yemma for help. The giant avoided his gaze, looking to the side. He could help, but if King Kai said no, that was final for him as well. Dende sighed, he was defeated. He looked at King Kai and bowed, before heading towards the exit of the palace.

King Kai however, interrupted him. " Dende, don't worry. If you, Maize or Barry die, I'll train you on my new planet. " Dende stopped, but didn't even turn, his demeanor was grim. King Kai smiled, as if he knew a secret Dende didn't, the Namek didn't see this however. " Oh, and I wouldn't worry if I were you, Maize is going to find more than enough of a Saiyan! " King Kai chortled and turned around, heading for Snake High-way.

Dende stopped and turned around, watching King Kai exit. _' So he HAS been watching us… what exactly does he mean, more than enough… ? Does that mean… The descendant is a … Super Saiyan?! " _Dende's eyes widened at the thought, he turned and began to head for the exit to his realm on Earth. He had to see what was going on Earth, what exactly was Maize going to discover? Dende turned, swiftly exiting. Everyone just stared at the scene, all the dead spirits, including those of Tomali, Cato, Chona and Zesta.

" What the hell are you looking at! Approach the desk you four! It's bad enough you guys send me thousands of extra people to deal with! Oh, I'm going to have fun with you! " King Yemma screamed. They looked up at the monster, eyes wide as he chuckled.

Maize sat at the desk, a hand propping him up. Miss Breifs was late, very late, and the anticipation was killing him. She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. His mind began to wander around, many things. Even perverse things. She was single, she was a miss, and not a misses. She was a she, a she was good. He wondered if he could knock up the last Saiyan.

He chuckled at the thought, Didas looked at him questioningly, but shrugged. The kid was so strange, it was actually alarming. He returned to his laptop, ignoring the strange kid at hand. Maize imagined her as a slender curvy young lady, in a business suit, with fishnet stockings.

Time passed, it was about forty five minutes past Three 'O Clock in the afternoon. The sun had cast it's glare into the windows, and thus, the shades had been drawn. Maize had abandoned all his perverse thoughts and decided to take a nap. Didas had turned off the lights to better see his laptop. Maize, much like a bird in the cage, when the sheets are thrown over; passed right out.

The door suddenly clicked, signaling the door was being opened. Didas glanced at it, and rose from his chair, and approached the end of the table, to greet Miss Breifs. Maize rose his head from the table to glance up. His head rose up when he saw the door being slid open. The light from outside blinded him. All he could see was the five foot figure of a young woman entering the room. His eyes widened as his eyes, in slits, focused on the lady, Miss Breifs, and possibly, The Last Saiyan…

He couldn't believe this.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Last Saiyan

-1Chapter 4 - The Last Saiyan ?

Maize simply stared. He couldn't believe this. It was unbelievable. His fantasies of a hot mama were shattered, and instantly he was snapped back in reality. Didas walked over and blocked his line of sight, preventing him from seeing Miss Breifs further. He rose from his chair as he stood to walk over, but as Didas stepped aside, her eyes locked onto Maize.

" So who's your friend Mr. Zapato ? " She asked.

Dende's eyes widened. They were cursed, or hindered at least. There was little chance that this descendant of the Saiyan heritage would want to follow on. His antenna twitched as he continued to focus on the Earth below, on Miss Breif's and Maize's meeting. Perhaps Maize could pull something off, for Dende knew she wouldn't want to train, she was the only remaining Saiyan…

A Child! Well, at least a teenager. Could the Earth really rest on her shoulder's? Maize doubted it, maybe Barry had been right about them defending the planet after all. He was shocked, she couldn't be any older than 15. She didn't even have breasts! The most essential part of a woman for Maize. He cleared his throat as he looked to her, he had to speak, and convince her to help his cause.

" You're just a kid! " Maize blurted, his mouth betraying his mind.

Her face turned to a frown, how rude was this guy, just who did he think he was?! Didas shot a glare at Maize but instantly recovered for his friend. " This is Sol Maize, he wanted to meet with you. He's an incredible young man. He said you could help save the world… " He glanced at Maize, no need to put his public relations with Capsule Corporation in jeopardy for the young man. " I feel it's important, so if you'll excuse me… " He left, just as quick as he spoke, throwing both Maize and Miss Breifs off track.

" Save the Earth, just what are you talking about? " Her eyes drifted to his attire… and she couldn't refuse. " And what the heck are you wearing?! "

Maize paused, he had irritated her, and he could see it, so he decided to let the insult on his pimp suit slide, and get straight to the point. " You see… the Earth is under attack, you may be the only one who can stop them. "

She stared at him incredulously, was he being serious? " What are you babbling about? "

Maize in return explained the Satan City incident, and what had happened with the Aliens, then he dared mentioned it. " I came to find you, the Last Saiyan. " He dared accused. She paused, her eyes widened. " You may carry the blood it takes to stop the tyrant coming to attack Earth, Lord Cycle! " Her mind flashed back briefly

" You're the last Saiyan Camisa! " Her grandpa shouted at her. She couldn't move her body, it was too sore. She hurt all over. She was just five! " Our blood has had a child transform into once of the most powerful creatures at the age of six! " He mind argued with him.

" I'm a KID GRANDADDY" Her vision went blank as she felt an impact in her skull. She remembered hearing something about a great legacy, and ramblings. And every night, that memory haunted her.

She paused shaking, before turning around and opening the window. The bright light shone in, allowing Maize to take in her full details. She was blonde, her hair was tied in a spiraling pony tail behind her. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her figure was thin, and it was obvious she was just a girl, not even yet a woman. Her suit was professional, and it looked out of place on her.

" I read about that in my relatives' documents… Saiyan… I don't think I am a Saiyan. They were told to be incredibly strong… but when my great grandfather trained me… I was worthless… " She brought her right arm to clutch her left elbow, her demeanor changing to a sad one from her irritated one.

Maize walked up alongside her, she was Earth's only chance. " Please, you don't know that. What about your parents?! They can help. " She remained quiet and shook her head.

" They died from an illness… " She whispered. She glanced to Maize then, her eyebrow's furling. " I can't fight! I'm a girl, not some beefed up guy in some purple suit! "

Maize paused, looking at her. He could feel the power coming off of her, she was stronger than she thought. He had to make this work, or it was all them. " Look, you've got two months before they get here. We can train you!"

She didn't look so easily convinced by Maize's pleas, but an idea struck her. " Who defeated the aliens when they attacked anyway ?"

Maize looked out the window, she was going to try to pin this on him alone, he could tell. He answered her however. " I and my friends. "

" Then you handle them. " She turned, and attempted to leave. She didn't want to bring back memories of training with her dead grandfather anymore, it hurt. Fighting was just something she was never good at.

" Miss Breifs, pl-- "

" Camisa… call me Camy. " She interrupted. She didn't know why she wanted to drop the formalities, but with her off-guard state, she didn't want to be known as 'miss'.

" Well, Camy… I have an idea, how about, we do a practice match. I can tell you're strong. " Maize challenged her, if she beat him, she would see that she would have to help. Even if it meant getting hurt, Maize would take that chance. " And either way, you can still help. We may need a spaceship to.. -"

" Get the Namekian Dragonballs on New Namek ? " She dared ask. Maize stopped at looked at her in shock. She knew even more than he did perhaps. " I read about it, and my great grandfather left instructions at the corporation for the salvation of Earth, if need be. I've read all about the wars my family fought with aliens, androids. I just can't believe this is happening. I can't fight, I'm only fifteen! "

"…" Maize just remained quiet. Maybe she was right, he had tried his best, and failed. He felt like such a failure, they had actually rested the world's fate on this thin string… He turned and began to head out of the room. He had failed once again.

Camy turned and looked at Maize, she felt his dissapointment radiate off of him. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt a small sense of compassion for him. He like her had tried hard before, but failed. She stopped him, maybe she was stupid for doing this. " Wait. " He turned and looked at her. She looked to the side and spoke nervously. " I'll take you up on your challenge… either way, strong or not. I will help you with that spaceship… "

Maize smiled, the first genuine smile he had in days. Success! He nodded his thanks to her, as she passed him, and left the room. He paused for a moment, as he thought, something had just hit him. _" She seems a lot more mature than a lot of kids her age… She must have a bad childhood.. I suppose someone rich would…. And someone poor would too. " _He winced at the painful memories resurfaced… He didn't want to think about something like that… He exited the room, catching up to the last Saiyan, Camy Breifs.

Dende tapped his cane violently. He was very upset. It had not worked out he way he had wanted. She was too young, and she didn't even want to train. Her power had dwindled, he could tell. She was a Saiyan yes, but she alone wouldn't be enough to stop a tyrant like Freiza. He silently laid his cane down, and began to meditate. He had to increase his power, and tomorrow, he would begin training, much like Barry was. The hardest of his life. He was not a fighter, but he had no choice but to now…

The dusk sky was decorated with the montage of colors, purple, orange, red and blue. The sun was setting, and quickly. The forest had began to die down with the calls of birds, and the only sounds heard were the occasional animals and the soft gentle wind. The trees shifted gently, and the water trickled in the stream aside the forest softly.

Barry let out a gasp, sweat dropping from his body. The wind felt great as it cooled his body off from the intense heat given off of it. He threw another punch, the air whooshing from the shear rush of the force. He paused before getting an idea. He brought the energy to his fist and shot another punch, a swift haymaker. The punch's force continued, splitting the ground in front of it. However, no energy was evident.

He huffed, a stray hair falling from his pony tail dangling in his face. He raised to his full stand as he looked at the damage caused by his single punch. Perhaps he was onto something He threw multiple punches, the power blasting through the air. The ground began to fly up, shrouding Barry in dust. It didn't stop, as the sun began to set.

Maize looked in his closet, what could he possibly fight in? What would some superb fighter wear? He wasn't sure. He sighed, and grabbed some old black boots he had worn once in high school for a snowy day. Turned out, they weren't meant for the coldness, they were just ordinary boots. He grabbed a muscle shirt, he hadn't worn this in years, because he really didn't have any muscles to show. Somehow within the past 72 hours of fighting and Dende's unlocking abilities, that had changed.

He had just kept his jeans on, better than nothing. What did Camy expect him to wear anyway? Some leopard spotted leotard? He shivered, it was bad enough that back in the day the wrestling team had thought it funny for them all to tackle him down in their uniforms. Bad memories. He grabbed a jacket from his post, and headed out.

He reached West City in an hour of slow flight. He landed at Capsule Corporation, and knocked at the door. He waited, and soon enough, the passageway opened, and there stood the young Saiyan, Camy. He smiled down at her, " Hello Camy. "

Camy smiled back at him, and motioned for him to follow. " Good afternoon Maize… I'm surprised you didn't wear your pimp suit… " She giggled slightly. She began to walk down the halls of capsule corporation.

Maize glanced at the back of her head, wanting to burn through that hair and into her skull. No, he shook his head. He had business here, he noted. Dende and Barry were depending on him. He stopped, as he stared at her. " I didn't plan on getting my suit dirty in a sparring match. "

She paused, becoming slightly nervous. He had to get to that, she had wanted to show him the space ship first thing. Her spirits really weren't up to fighting, at least she believed. She turned to him, and looked to the left side uncomfortably. He was being so direct with her, she was used to being pampered. " Uh… Yeah.. I guess we should go to the sparring room then… " Maize silently nodded, as they reached their destination after further advancement.

Maize halted at the entrance, as Camy typed in the numbers. The door slide open, and inside was a big white walled room, with a strange black floor. Maize stepped in, observing it. It was big enough, a tall ceiling allowing flight, he noted. He turned to her, and noted her attire.

He hadn't noticed before, as he really didn't pay attention to someone that much younger than him. She was wearing some jeans and a tank top. " Don't you want to change Camy… ? " She glanced down at herself, and blushed, before nodding. She didn't say a word as she exited the room. Maize walked to the center, and removed his jacket, tossing it aside.

He waited, before finally, she came back in the room. She was wearing a gi, which surprised Maize. He had expected her to put biker shorts on or something. He mentally shrugged at the prejudiced thoughts. Maybe she really was a fighter then. He glanced at her and asked, " Ready to get started then?" Maize asked.

She nodded reluctantly, before sliding into a fighting stance. Maize went into his own as well, it was sloppy Camy noted. The two stared each other down a moment before even moving. Maize was the first to act. His form flew at hers, swinging a punch. She evaded nimbly, before slamming her leg into his abdomen. He grunted before swinging a punch.

The two swung and fought, Maize didn't appear to have the edge, where he was blocking, she was dodging. She was quick and elegant in her movements. Maize brought up a kick, which missed. His eyes widened as she leapt onto his extended leg in an instance and brought her foot to his face. He shot back, and brought some energy into his hands. He threw a couple at her, the beams swirling towards her.

She brought her hand back as she drew in energy. Just as the blasts almost reached her, she thrust out her hands, a pink wave rushing towards Maize. " LOTUS SWIRL! " The pink beam pierced through his blasts and continued onto him. Maize's hand shot out and slapped it to the side, causing it to slam into the side of the room.

The area shook from the impact, bits of the ceiling crumbled from the impact. Maize dodged a flying kick from her, and bound to the wall. She continued, slamming her foot through the wall as he dodged again. Her ponytail began to become undone from the rapid movements, while Maize seemed to be not the least bit affected from the spar. He bound back, preparing to defend from her agility.

She shot at him, she was a lot quicker than Maize had thought. She threw up a kick, which Maize easily blocked, he in return however, slammed a hook right into her kidney. She yelped, but brought an energy blast right into his face. Maize's senses were overloaded as he stumbled back in surprise. He felt her rushing him, in a blind attack, he shot forward, slamming into her. She leapt off of him, and Maize idled right into the wall, denting it.

He groaned, but his eyes immediately shot back to her. He rushed towards he again, and attempted to punch. Her agility was greater than Maize had anticipated, for she grabbed Maize's arm and slammed him into the floor, taking him into an arm lock. He grunted as his wrist began to pop and strain by her grab. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. What was he supposed to do at a time like this?

He was being beaten, by this girl, just by sheer technique. Who did she previously say had taught her? Her grandfather? Bologna, he thought. He gritted his teeth as he grunted. If this was to happen to him in a fight, what would he do? He felt so helpless, so worthless…

Suddenly, he began to feel very weird. He felt his pulse rise, his heart pounded in his chest. His muscles began to swell, sweat began to pour. His pupils narrowed into slits. He let out a fierce growl, as he acted on sheer instinct. He thrust out with his free arm onto the floor. Both he and Camy slammed into the ceiling.

Camy let out a cry as she slammed onto the ceiling. And just at the point of impact, Maize felt her grip slip. Whirling around, his arm shot out and grabbed her in the face. He slammed her head into the ceiling, before slamming a kick into her spine. Her eyes widened, as she screamed, but nothing came out.

Gravity took it's course once more, as Maize fell, and landed on his feet. Camy however, just fell flat onto her back below. Maize darted towards her, bring his fist back. Just a few steps back, she bound up and kicked him straight into the face. Maize halted, as his head twisted. Soon enough, he felt another impact, this time in his groin. His eyes flashed open, she had been that cheap ?!

His mind swarmed, but soon enough, he felt the crack in his face. He stumbled back, regaining himself. She shot forward in an attempt to strike him down. He dodged, and slammed a knee into her side. Her blue eyes shot open, and a tear jerked out. She gasped for air, however, she was granted none as a foot slammed into her face. She flew back, but much to Maize's surprise she flipped throughout the air.

Maize dodged, as a blast propelled from her. She landed, resuming a fighting stance, Maize lowered into his. He hits weren't hard enough, and she was taking more damage than he. Perhaps being the last Saiyan had nothing to do with it. She was a girl, she didn't have a chance. He smirked at this. She looked irritated at his smug look.

" Don't think you've won yet Maize, I haven't even warmed up yet! " She bluffed.

" Oh ? " He feinted ignorance.

" Yeah! " An aura shot off from her, as she powered up. The ground trembled, but Maize looked not the least bit intimidated, to say the least. She raised her arm, as wind began to swirl all around her. Maize's eyes lit up, her energy must be associated directly with wind, he concluded.

His thoughts were confirmed by Camy, as she created the attack in her hand. A whirling whisk of wind, coated with her energy causing it to be visible. " GALE CUTTER!!!!" She screamed. Maize just smirked, becoming too cocky for his own good. He simply leaned to the left side, as the plate of wind just whizzed by him harmlessly.

She panted as she brought her gloved hand down. Maize just laughed. " That was it ? Seriously? " His eyes widened as he winced, and glanced to his right arm, which began to pour blood onto his jacket. He had actually been hurt?! Feeling the most pain he had ever felt, he grabbed his arm in agony and screamed.

Camy just stared at him agape. Was he actually wailing over such a little cut? Her eyes widened as she looked over at him, blood was pouring out of it. It was pretty deep then, she concluded. Her eyes narrowed as she shot forward again. Maize's eyes snapped open as he felt her presence move. His eyes narrowed, as he prepared to act.

Her body was titled forward, and one leg was left dangerously back. His eyes narrowed as he brought his left arm down at the last possible instant to block her powerful kick. She never kicked, and she never stopped. He fist shot forward, gaining the momentum of her body, and slamming it right into his jaw. His vision blurred, and he heard a crack, then he felt as if he were falling. His vision completely cut out, and darkness consumed him.

He blinked, where was he? He was lost, that was sure. A full field of flowers lay all around him. One would have thought it was a beautiful sight. Key words, would have. The field was decayed and dead, nothing was alive. The sun felt cold, and everything around seemed to fall apart in decay.

He didn't like this place. That was his first thought. His breath rolled out in a fog before him, signifying how chilly this field truly was. Maize glanced around, nothing anywhere. He turned behind him, and felt his skin crawl as he saw a figure with it's back turned to him. His skin prickled around his form, as he felt his heart race from the adrenaline setting in. His eyes widened as he realized who the figure was.

" Father. " He spoke, cutting the chilly air.

A strand of hair flaked out in front of his hairline as he turned. The slicked back jet hair reflected the little light. He had his glasses on, signaling there was no intent on doing anything physical, from what Maize remembered. And he had that weird thin white coat on. The man smirked at Maize, as he slid his hands into his pockets.

" Boy. " Their eyes met.

Maize paused, before demanding some answers. " What is this ? "

" Must be a dream. " He turned back from Maize, and cast a look over his shoulder. " But your nightmare is about to begin. Don't blame me for your weakness, blame yourself. " He walked a few steps before he halted. Maize's fists clenched, as he stared at his father. If he could have a choice, he would have rather been born an abandoned bastard.

His angry thoughts were cut off, as he was interrupted.

" Failure. "

Maize shot up from his bed, and slammed a fist down onto whatever was beside him. " Damn you!! " The table shattered from impact, and debris shot all over the room. Maize panted from his exerted anger, before a pain shot through his jaw. He brought his right hand up to rub his jaw, which caused more pain. His bicep shivered in pain. Maize's eyes glanced down as he viewed the bandage on his arm. It was the cut. His mind flashed back to the fight before. He had lost. His eyes widened, as the realization struck him.

He sighed, she had won, fair and square. He supposed at least. Calming down, he examined the rest of his body. His clothes still remained, he had been spared being stripped after all. His eyes wandered the room. It was just a simple room, a few drawers here and there, but it was otherwise bare. It seemed to be a guest room more than anything. He sat up, and slid to the edge of the bed.

The door creaked open, and a female head poked in. It was Camy. He felt shame wash over him, as he stood up, his bare feet cracking the pile of wood below him. His pride was hurt, a girl had knocked him out. He argued with himself, she was the last Saiyan afterall.

She seemed nervous, she didn't know how to handle this situation. Her thoughts were interrupted however, as Maize's voice brought her back to reality.

" I guess that means you'll fight, right?" He asked.

" I'm sorry? " She responded, her head lowering from the clouds.

" I said: ' I guess that means you'll fight, right?' " He repeated. She looked aside, grabbing her arm uncomfortably. " You agreed to the deal. " He said sternly, she seemed hesitant. Deciding to advert her from the subject. " Well let's see that spaceship shall we ? " She smiled at him, before turning to the door. Maize forcefully changed his mood into a carefree one, making it seem like nothing was bothering him. Which was quite the lie.

Dende twitched in his meditation. What had happened? His concentration was broken as he lowered himself onto the ground. He stood, and gathered his cane. He stared off the edge of Earth. He gathered the knowledge from the planet itself, as the information from gaia entered his mind.

His eyes widened. Maybe the situation wasn't so hopeless at all. He turned, entering his shrine. There was much to prepare for after all… Maize hadn't let them down at all. He had indeed found the last Saiyan.

Maize stared up at the ship in awe. This was it huh? He smiled at it, then glanced at Camy. It was a huge jet plane looking thing, he had expected some sort of pod ship for some reason. Camy crossed her arms, glancing up at it. " This is my own model, I designed using my ancestors' models. I call it ' Instinct Delta-01 ' " Maize nodded, before glancing back up at it.

The ship was huge, and Maize was sure they could get anywhere on Earth in a matter of seconds. He glanced back at Camy, she was strong, she had a lot to offer. He just had to bring it out in her. He made a note to himself to prepare for the battles to come. He had little experience, but she had the ability, he could see it. They could make use of the remaining days, until the fleet arrived at Earth.

Maize landed on the lookout. The hovering Dende halted his meditation as he landed on his feet. He turned to Maize, who smiled instantly at him. Dende smirked as well. He was glad Maize was happy, he had seemed so troubled on Earth before, perhaps Maize would be the hero of Earth, the ones others had shrugged off so much.

" I've been watching you Maize, good job. I can't believe you let her win like that. " Dende jested.

Maize's face frowned as he looked at Dende, he didn't know? Maize was oblivious. He shrugged it off, figuring it was better not to lower his credibility by saying otherwise. " Yeah. And I guess I should introduce you to her then. "

Dende stared at Maize questioningly. Maize on the other hand, just crossed his arms and stepped towards the edge of the lookout. He bounded off of it backwards. Dende stepped towards the edge, curious.

His staff blew straight out of his hands, and his cloak flapped behind him. A huge ship raised into the air, the force from the wind emitting fiercely from it. Dende shielded his eyes from the ship, he had never seen anything like this. Maize laughed at his reaction, this was priceless. " May I introduce you to the Instinct Delta Zero One, and it's pilot, Camisa Breifs! " Maize guffawed as he stood atop the ship, like it was the funniest thing ever.

The ship hovered in the background, nothing more than a shadow from the setting sun below and behind it. The orange sky caused the colors to look slightly irregular due to the contrast. Maize smiled down at Dende, then laughed some more. The look on his face was priceless.

" I apologize for Maize… He didn't tell me what he was planning Mister.. ? " Camy trailed, as she sat her tea from her initial sip.

Dende smiled kindly at her, she was polite at the very least. " Dende, and don't worry about it. I'm afraid I owe a lot to Maize. " He smiled over to his friend.

Maize smirked, and scratched the back of his head. An action that caused Dende to stop what he was doing and stare at Maize for an instant. His thoughts flashbacked, but were immediately cut off from his memories, as Maize spoke. " Aw, don't say it like that Dende, you're the one who helped me out the last couple of days… "

Camy raised a brow, but figured it out from what Maize had told her. Dende glanced towards Maize, a new question on his mind. " So Maize… why did you want to bring the ship here?" Camy looked at Maize, that was a good question.

" To protect it. The last few days we'll probably meet here, and if Earth gets attacked… I don't want it to get destroyed… You know?" Maize responded. Camy nodded, but Dende looked at the table quietly. The silence was interrupted as Maize misjudged the distance from his mouth and spilled tea onto his trousers. He screamed at the hotness causing Dende and Camy to laugh in return.

The night went on, the trio laughing, without a care in the world. And soon enough, the new day was brought in, as Maize delivered Camy home, and ended up staying at Capsule Corporation. It's bed was much more comfortable than his shanty, Maize had noted.

The time passed, Maize began to train with Camy, helping her become stronger. Himself? He became a better fighter. After getting knocked out by her technique the first few times, he had managed to keep on edge. His wounds healed, and his body hardened as he became stronger and stronger, then better and better? Camy? She began to attack harder, leveling out her speed with her strength. She was still faster than Maize by far.

Maize became good friends with Camy, she began to educate him on the past wars of Earth, what little information she could gather from her data files. Unfortunately, it seemed as if some archives had gone missing within the past century. Maize became strengthen in mind and matter, confident that they could crush this Cycle character.

The once unconfident Dende continued with his meditation, his power decreasing by the second. However, once he rested, he would be stronger than before. After all, you have to break yourself down to become even stronger. His spirits had improved, causing him to become stronger. Hope, they had it now. However, though he trained hard, he could still not reach the level of intensity Barry possessed.

Barry? Barry continued to train just an intensely as the day they had left the lookout. He hadn't checked up on Maize at all. He didn't care how that alien race was proving to be. He had himself to rely to protect others. His faith in others meant he was weak. And that's not at all what he wanted. He had just been introduced to his powers, but had expanded on them so much.

New techniques were developed as the days drew on, new tactics. Barry was confident he could crush his enemies in a matter of minutes with these new strategies of his. Nights and Days blurred around the boxer, as his form improved from that of in the ring fighting, towards fighting for survival.

Earth was had no such concern and, they had recovered from the 'terrorist' attacks at the mall, and the mass wildfire in the western woods. Mr. Chovi had returned to work, much to the amazement of Briana and Moz. And he was still as grumpy as ever. Didas continued to work, glancing out his window into the night sky, often wondering if it was safe to continue business at such a time.

A good question, with the timeline narrowing until Cycle's fleet arrived. The days evaporated in a sense, like a desert rain during the dry season. Soon enough, the last week was reached. And the planet Earth, had no idea at all that it was about to be engaged. Nor did it have any idea that all hell was about to break loose on it either….


	5. Chapter 5: The Moon's Tears

Hey everyone, sorry about the lengthy wait. Hope you all didn't think I died. Haha, ... I guess I shouldn't joke about that though, huh? Anyway, this chapter took me awhile, though it's been done awhile. I severed it in half when I was almost done, because it was almost too lengthy, yeah. So anyway, enjoy, and R&R if you can. Thanks!

* * *

**Dragonball: Aftermath**

_Chapter 5 – The Moon's Tears_

* * *

It was the morning of August 27th, the Earth had became relaxed from the recent terrorist attacks. Or that's what they had been rumored to have been. Images and rumors flooded the papers and internet, telling 'tall' tales of alien attacking Satan City. However, the decimation of the Western Forest had been declared as terrorist attacks, along with the bombings in Satan City. 

Civilization had briefly mourned those lost, and everyone went on. A light rain set over Satan City today, it was terrible out. It was only about 9 o clock in the morning, but for some reason, Maize and Barry both were up. They had decided to meet up at Piper's Pizza, a suiting place. That place had been the burden that had started Maize's bad luck streak.

Briana looked at Maize indifferently. He seemed to have improved his lifestyle. At least he showered everyday it seemed like now. Then again, he could just be wearing a lot of deodorant. Moz brought the two out a pizza, which Maize had actually paid for. It was at that time Mr. Chovi walked in.

Maize glanced at Mr. Chovi as he walked in. Mr. Chovi glanced at them. Their eyes met briefly, before Mr. Chovi turned, and quickly walked away, his face turning red. Maize and Barry quickly finished up, and left without incident. This actually surprised all of the workers of Piper's Pizza. Maize and Barry decided to take a walk through the park to think.

" So, wanna play at Briana's house tonight man ? I think she'll actually let you come over. " Barry asked Maize.

Maize thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. " I guess. I don't want to get too complacent though…. "

"Complacent… My Maize… have you actually been cracking open a book lately ?" Barry joked. Maize glanced at him and shrugged nonchalantly.

" I've just been… expanding my mind. Once this ordeal is over, I might head back to school after this is all over. " Maize shrugged.

" You got a tutor or something? Why the change of mind? " Barry inquired. Maize just glanced at him and continued on, not saying a word. Barry arched an eyebrow, before following after his friend.

Camy finally woke up from her sleep. She wiped some drool off of her mouth before sitting up. It was about 11 in the morning, almost lunch time. And was she ever hungry… Her stomach roared. Her body had felt a lot better, Maize had finally stopped coming over to train, he said they should rest. She had noticed he had been over a lot less.

She actually missed him, although he had started to beat her in spars. His form had improved. However… it still wasn't that great. She walked to the bathroom, ignoring her stomach pains, and began to prepare herself for the day ahead of her. She actually began to wonder why she was thinking of Maize so much.

She particularly liked his blue eyes, they were somewhat out of place with his dark hair. The life in them was amazing, they almost told of how powerful he was. She wondered why she thought so much of him now… she blushed instantly when she had a thought… Did she have a crush on him?! She shook her head, accidently pulling her hair in the brush. She let out a whimper, before continuing her brushing. No, no way. She denied it. He was over two years older than her. It just wouldn't work.

She shrugged off the thoughts, as she returned to straightening herself up from the sleep. She walked to her room, and picked up some garments to wear. She had chosen her usual jeans and t-shirt. Nothing too special, she actually loved dressing like a normal person, although her maid, Lilith insisted she think otherwise. She denied, denied.

She walked to the kitchen, before pulling out a whole turkey. Maize was definitely right about her being a Saiyan. She had the appetite to prove it as well. She quickly finished up, before putting her dishes in the sink. The automated machine began the wash and spat the utensils back out. She returned the dishes to her cabinet and headed out to the balcony. Her hair swayed gently as she began to bring out her power.

She shot into the air gently, and began to fly. She would go back to the lookout, perhaps Dende could talk her through her troubles. Lately, she was still having the confidence issues. She didn't think she had what it took to beat Cycle. She felt stronger, this was true. However, Maize repeatedly beating her in spars told her that she wasn't as strong as him. She actually began to wonder… she began to wonder what on Earth was in his blood. She had scanned all the blood lines.

No lineage from Saiyans had been spread to him. Capsule Corporation had covertly kept an eye on all of the Saiyan remnants. Unfortunately, all of them aside her, had expired. One way or another, sickness, or freak accidents. It had seem strange, it's almost as something was eradicating the Saiyans. Maybe it had been Cycle's reconnaissance? She couldn't say.

She knew there was definitely something going on, and it tied to her. Although her own heritage was mysterious, Maize's was as well. There were actually no recordings of the Sol name until about twenty years ago. And all articles were rare on the surname. Maybe she would ask Maize one day about it.

Maize and Barry continued down the street. It had finally reached the afternoon hours, and they had done jack today. Maize propped his hands behind his head as he walked down the street. Barry just stuffed his hands in his jeans.

Maize glanced at Barry. " Yo, you think they'll ever come? It's been awhile…"

Barry shrugged. " I don't know. Maybe they got lost on their way to Earth? "

Maize smirked as he laughed. " I bet they saw how we kicked their friend's asses and were scared. " Barry smirked at his friend as well. However, something caught his eye. A science shop across the street, usually it would have been a large TV shop that someone stopped and stared at, but the science shop actually had a television in it.

Maize followed his eyes, seeing he was spaced out. His eyes locked on the weird occult looking shop. At least that's what it seemed to be to him. They both up to the screen in the display and stared at it.

" … _the lights in the far depths of our solar system have not been determined as to what they are… However, Dr. Richfield, although in the field of genetics, claims that aliens are coming to Earth. Skeptics have attempted relieve Dr. Richfield of his occupation, however, he has filed a lawsuit. Satellites observing the lights have all been destroyed within fifteen minutes of spotting the abnormality. _

_Today, the Satellite in the asteroid belt mysteriously dropped, leaving us to believe… " _

Maize and Barry's eyes met, both thinking the same thing. Barry rushed forward, as did Maize, both shooting in the air. They both streaked towards the west, their next stop, Dende's lookout. People stared at the disappearing forms of the flying figures in shock. One actually opened his mouth to speak, breaking their shock and silence. " Well I'll be darned! I must be goin' looney, dem people ain't 'sposed to fly! " Others just nodded as they stared at the blips in the sky.

Camy landed at the lookout, and began to head to Dende's palace, however, an elderly voice interrupted her. " Greetings Camy. I'm surprised you'd be the first. " She turned and smiled at Dende. Dende didn't smile, she began to feel slightly nervous by his seriousness.

"What's wrong Mr. Dende?" She dared ask.

"They're coming. " He simply stated, and turned back to the sky before him, concentrating on the encroaching entities.

It was just a normal peaceful day in Western City. The streets buzzed with life, people just getting off of work, heading home to their families. A traffic jam had caused several miles of traffic to become blocked off, and slowed everyone from returning to their homes in the suburbs. For those who lived in the apartments scattered throughout the city, they headed home steadily to get their dinner from their spouses.

School was out, children buzzed everywhere. Laughing and playing in the parks, streets, alleys, everywhere. For some, like the children, life was good. For some, life was horrible. And for the majority, they just lived from day to day. Sunset to Sunset, Sunrise to Sunrise. Why should this day be any different?

This day, at 4 o' clock in the afternoon, everyone's lives would change. This was the day that the centuries of peace on Earth, ended. Two children walked alongside their mother in the park, licking an ice cream cone. The mother, single had actually taken the time to take her children out to play. However, she had other things on her mind. How to pay the rent, how to get enough money to cook. She took a drag from her cigarette in pure addiction.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! " Her younger daughter exclaimed. A puff of smoke appeared in front of her.

" That's nice dear. " She said, not really paying close attention.

" No Mommy! Look! There's two suns! " Her 8 year old son shouted, laughing. She paused, before looking at the sky. Sure enough, there were two bright balls of light, one the sun, the other…? Many people stood around Western City, in confusion. People stared, people shouted. They felt something in the air… Little did they know what they felt was Death itself.

Maize and Barry landed on the lookout before running over to Dende and Camy. Camy had tears in her eyes, and looked to be unstable. Barry's eyes narrowed instantly, while Maize just glanced at Dende. " They're here." He said more in a statement than a question.

Dende turned and nodded, before looking back at the sky. He extended a finger, pointing to the sky. " They're attacking. Millions of lives will be lost. We cannot stop that. " Everyone's eyes locked on to a bright shining light in the sky. "They're trying to draw us out."

Barry clenched his fists. " Then draw us out they shall!" He shouted, he turned, heading for the lookout. Camy glanced at him, and Maize nodded.

" Camy, get the Instinct ready. We're going to meet them in the sky before they can do this again. " Maize commanded. She hesistated, before turning and running towards the Instinct.

Maize turned to Dende, who just set his cane on the ground. " They're much more powerful than the last…" Maize's brow furrowed, as he turned and followed the other's to the Instinct. Dende just paused and waited for a minute, thinking. _'I pray that you know what you're talking about Northern Kaio… otherwise we're doomed to perish. '_

At 1630, Half past 4 in the afternoon, the light in the sky grew brighter. Sirens began to screech in the air, people screamed. People panicked, sheer chaos began to erupt in the city. Police declared martial law. However, that was all about to end.

The light enveloped the whole sky above West City. It was at that time that everyone, even the rioters, halted what they were doing. Everyone stopped and stared, feeling the heat. However, they didn't even get a chance to scream as the light engulfed them.

The impact from the blast shook the Earth all around them. Even Satan City felt the shockwave. Buildings began to break apart, then just exploded into microns. The people of the city exploded into nothing more than molecules as well. The ground rumbled from the impact all around, The light eventually died out within a minute.

A flash of light could be seen across the area, just before the shockwave. Buildings fell across the globe from the impact. Dust went into the air from the blast, covering the Earth in a Red-Orange color. The sky was red, red with the blood of the innocent.

Even the lookout felt the impact, as it swayed. Maize staggered, Camy fell in the Instinct, Dende held his ground. They all turned and looked at the bright white light fading. They all glanced at one and another. Their silence was broken by the Instinct revving up. They all headed to it, ready to begin their battle.

It was at 5 'o clock, the fleet could be seen outside the Earth, on orbit. The whole skyline across the world was covered in flashing lights from the aliens. Chaos screamed everywhere, aside sorted military bases. Those military bases, would be the first to act. First, a wave of nuclear warheads took to the air, heading straight for the fleet. Following after would be the waves of anti aircraft jets.

The world was truly at war.

Captain Korch was the ship's commander for the main fleet of the Cycle Zeta. He smirked at the images on the screen. The most prosperous town on the map of Earth, was gone. Completely eradicated. While their Blitzkreig cannon was toast, they still had a fairly powerful cannon to boot.

Men on the deck cheered from the destruction on the screen. Captain Korch glanced to the rear, seeing the commandant of the fleet in the shadows. His smirk dropped, as he turned around. He couldn't let his commanding general see him break his bearing.

He raised his hand, and spoke loudly. " Men, men, resume your stations. That was a good hit, now we must wipe them out completely. " Little did he know, this was just a tactic to draw out the last warriors of Earth. He didn't know of General Fissure's orders from Lord Cycle.

To Fissure, it was best the lowers didn't know such details.

A lackey, a mere lieutenant spoke to the Captain suddenly. " Sir, we've been struck with a wave of missiles in the point. Total numbers are at 82, ships operable are at 76 sir. "

The captain frowned, the ants had been quick to retaliate. However, he could watch on the screen as their superior ships easily defeated their ships. He doubted they had many more missiles. He knew they would have to regroup. Little did the Captain know that they had sent out everything they had.

The Earth itself was defenseless down below…

Maize and the others stared on, as the throttles powered on. The lookout shook from the power emitted by the Instinct. Barry's eyes narrowed as he waited for the ship to ascend into space. He was ready to put his training to the test.

" _I wonder if Maize found the Last Saiyan… " He wiped his brow as he wondered. He sat up and walked over to his gym bag, picking it up. Taking his water bottle out, he took a couple of sips, swishing it around his mouth, frowning. " Saiyan or no, I won't depend on them. I'm an Earthling, and I will defend my home, no matter what! ' His determination drove him, as he threw his water bottle to the side and began to train once more, much intensely._

His fists tightened as he stared at the fire raining from the heavens. It was now that he would be able to avenge all those deaths, all the lives that had been taken. The ship began to power, the turbines whirling in power. Barry's ponytail lifted in the wind from the sheer force of the engines. Maize glanced to the side, at Barry, his own messy hair ruffling in the wind. His eyes shot back towards the sky. He would crush the invading forces.

_Barry grunted in pain and tried to counter. One of Cato's arms came to catch his fist, while another slammed into his gut. His other free hand shot up into Barry's jaw, sending him spiraling into the air. Cato leapt up with him and grabbed him by the arms with all four of his. Sailing down, he pile drove him into the floor. Maize could not believe the speed the alien was moving, his friend was surely doomed. He froze in his spot, fight nor flight taking affect. _

Maize's fists tightened as he stared at the sky. No more, no more would he run! The thrusters illuminated the area, as the ship reached optimum settings for liftoff. In the bridge, Camy flipped a few switches and stared at the display. Her young hands hardened around the last lever. It was time… " INSTINCT, Delta Zero One! Launching! " She announced. The ship thrust off into the sky.

The ship whirled right into the sky, right into the line of fire. Camy was a great pilot, the Instinct weaved through the line of fire effortlessly. Not only did it evade, it returned fire. Smaller ships exploded from the line of fire, they were heavily outnumbered, but thankfully, Earth's military forces had managed to weaken the ship armada. Hand to hand, they would surely lost. The Instinct's rear flashed open, spreading to all sides. Beams of all sorts shot out, nailing a squadron of ships.

The ships, the ships exploded upon impact. However, what Cycle had not anticipated was that the ships were too close, they had never expected Earth to retaliate in such a manner. The explosions of the ships daisy chained, causing even more vessels to explode. Barry, Maize and Dende shot support beams out, taking out straggling ships along the path of destruction they chose. A large ship appeared out of some rubble, firing rapidly.

Camy maneuvered the Instinct at the last second, before firing its cannons at the ship, she was fighting, but she was scared to death. The ship caught flames and nearly exploded. However, it kept fighting, firing missiles all over the place. Maize and Barry shot the ones that escaped the fire of the Instinct. One managed to slip through, and slammed into the port side wing, thankfully, the shield absorbed a majority of the impact.

The lieutenant spoke again, interrupting the captain's thought. " Sir, we've got a ship tearing through the point. Their ship is like nothing I've seen! " The captain paused before looking at it.

"Bumrush them with every vessel! Do not let them through." Captain Korch ordered.

"Aye Aye sir! "

He turned, hearing the Commandant snort. His eyes drifted, seeing Judge Infer in the shadows along with him. He couldn't let his ship, the Crimson be dishonored. " As a matter of fact, fire the cannon!"

"Aye Aye Sir! " All hands shouted.

The main ship blasted at the instinct, destroying many of its own friendly ships in the way. Camy's eyes widened at the size of the blast, and she steered hard towards starboard side.

The blast followed on, and continued its course onto Earth, slamming into some mountains and forests below, annihilating the landscape.

Dende and the others stumbled for their balance at the sudden movements. Barry's eyes landed on the ship, it was the largest of the group. It had to be their leader. His aura flared around him, as desire for revenge, desire for power, desire to protect all simultaneously flooded his form, he shot off into the sky.

" Barry?! " Maize shouted, standing up. Dende stood as well, however, said nothing. He nodded his head and shot off following. Maize glanced towards the deck of the ship, then back at his friends. His teeth clenched, as he thought for a moment. He clicked his headset, speaking into it.

" Camy, make sure the ship is safe, we'll engage them from here. Assist us if we call for you! Otherwise, have it warmed up. " He instructed.

Camy below, in the bridge, nodded as she returned fire, missiles streaming out of the Instinct in all directions. " Right! " She acknowledged him. Maize's eyes narrowed as he shot into the air, trailing after Barry and Dende.

" Sir! We've—" The lieutenant was cut off abruptly.

" I KNOW! ATTACK THEM! " The captain screamed, completely losing his cool. The general in the shadows uncrossed his arms. Perhaps they had underestimated the Earth forces.

The blast from the main laser cannon shot forward once more, streaming towards the group. Barry let out a war cry as his power flooded him. His eyes dilated at the light as it neared him.

_A bruised old lady lay beneath the scrap, her breathing labored and shallow. Maize grimaced, he knew she was in bad shape. He looked away, unable to view the scene. Barry reached out to touch her. _

" _Don't worry, everything is going to be all- " And right before he could even say that, another thunderous explosion went off. _

_The light projectile zoomed right over them as they moved and slammed into the crater behind them. The old lady let out a split second scream before the thunderous boom drowned her out_

His eyes widened as the beam neared him. He wouldn't dodge this time! His hand shot out, feeling the heat from the enormous blast. He let out a scream as he slapped the blast to the side. The beam scattered as he pierced it, piercing ships all around as it dispersed around the area. His aura flared, as he shot forward, yet again.

Dende stared as Barry swatted the ray aside, as if it were nothing. He certainly had improved since their last bout with the invaders. Maize didn't even think, as he shot after Barry, determination to end this before any more harm could be done running through his veins. The ship began to charge another attack. The air began to show waves of heat as the cannon drew in energy. Barry didn't hesitate to act, as he thrust out an arm, releasing a massive amount of power.

" Gaia Blitz!!! " He screamed. His ponytail shot back in the air as a massive red blast shot from his arms, right into the cannon. The cannon sparked, and began to light up as it was impacted, explosions crackling within it. Maize and Dende halted as the ship began to glow, streams of light shooting out from all sides of the vessel. Dende's eyes widened as he brought up an arm, to shield himself.

The ship exploded right on the spot, sending shockwaves to the area. The ships by it were rendered useless from the release of energy. The energy continued on, slamming into the Earth below, leveling a forest that was in its path. It cracked the Earth, until at last, it managed to pierce the crust. Magma shot out from the mantle, as the whole Earth shook, an enormous tremor affecting the entire planet.

Maize looked up at the spot the ship had once been, then to his friend. What had Barry been doing this past month anyway? Taking some kind of steroids?! His power felt much more than it had last time. Dende was thinking along the same lines, however his wrinkled face soon turned to shock when he felt something.

Maize's eyes landed on the same spot Dende's did, and eventually Barry looked at the same spot, panting at the amount of energy he had released. The debris began their rain on Earth, descending to the grounds below, a meteor shower playing in the background. Barry's fists tightened at what he sensed, then eventually viewed.

Two globes of energy shone through the debris, then eventually halted, dimming. Two aliens, were visible, in some of the most spectacular armor they had ever seen. One had four stars splattered across his chest piece, all in gold, while his armor seemed to be like that of diamond. The other, had normal armor, just like any other warrior, however, his chest piece had a large sword on the front.

The starred warrior looked older, his long white hair was ruffled, and slicked back into a mullet. His skin was a blue tone, on the edge of being aquamarine. His body was bulky, and made Barry look like a starving Ethiopian. The other was younger, his long black hair encompassing his cat like face. His fangs rested atop his lips, and shone maliciously. His skin was a periwinkle color, which was the best way Maize could think to describe it. He had a muscular build, much like Maize.

Barry let out a growl as he rushed forward, rage consuming him. Maize's eyes widened at his friends actions, and he let out a plea for him to stop. Barry was too far gone in his anger to listen. His fist reared back, and slammed into the older one when he finally reached him. The area cracked from the impact, and everything seemed to remain still, aside the meteor shower in the back ground.

" Hey Judge Infer, this one knows how to tickle! " The older one shot a glance at his friend, smirking and completely ignoring the fist implanted in his face.

Barry's eyes widened as he saw he had done nothing. Fear almost coursed through his veins, but he fought it off, his aura flashing around him again. Letting out a yell, his leg shot forward towards the older alien. The alien caught his leg and gripped it tightly. His nails dug into Barry's leg, and blood trickled out. Barry let out a cry from the pain.

The younger, cat like one, Infer smirked at the spectacle. This one seemed lively, hopefully, he would get a chance to play with this one. Barry's scream was halted, as an elbow landed itself unto his face. Barry shot to the left, sailing across the horizon. " Commandant Fissure, may I ?! " He licked his fangs in anticipation. The older one nodded, and without warning, the other shot towards Barry in hot pursuit.

Maize watched in horror as his friend was manhandled. " Barry! No! " His aura flared, as he attempted to assist his friend. He halted, as the older one, Fissure appeared before him.

" Oh no you don't, I've seen the Intel we've gathered on you, Sol Maize. " Maize tried to blow past him, however the commandant blocked his way each time. " You're not going anywhere, not until I'm done with y--- " He was cut off, as Maize slammed a fist straight into his face.

" Out of my way! " His aura flared as he attempted to charge Infer. He was halted as the commandant grabbed his boot. Maize looked pissed off, that he was being hindered. His eyes narrowed, as he brought his other foot up, straight into the visceral region of Fissure's face. The commander shot back, as Maize brought his fist back, and slammed it at him. The commandant blocked at the last instant. Maize's eyes widened as he stared Fissure straight in the face.

His mouth curled into a smirk, " Yes, that's right. Forget your friend. It's our game to play! " Maize's eyes hardened as he glared at the Commandant of Cycle's Space fleet, General Fissure.

Barry spun out of control as he rocketed towards the Earth. His eyes flashed open as he regained balance and control. His pony tail shot out as his power flared out. Letting out a yell, his aura began to burn around him. He turned to the side suddenly sensing something.

He was caught off guard as Infer hooked him right in the face. His right eye instantly closed from the impact. Pain shot through his body like electricity. He gritted his teeth from the pain, but endeavored. He let out a yell as he grabbed Infer's arm, surprising the alien. His fist shot forward into Infer's face. The alien attempted to kick him, but Barry had reacted to quick. Following the punch, his knee shot into Infer's abdomen.

Infer leant over from the impact, gasping. Barry followed through, bringing a ki blast into his hands. Infer tried to keep Barry from shooting the blast by grabbing his hand. Barry however, released it anyway. The two shot back from the impact, before realigning themselves.

Barry wasn't as quick as Infer to recover however, as the alien almost immediately rushed. Barry shot more ki blasts forward. Infer swatted them to the side, before actually catching one in the face. Barry's eyes narrowed as he saw the time to strike. He began to power up, sending a sudden shockwave to the area.

Infer recovered to find Barry powering up. He smiled at the human, trying so hard. It was almost funny. " How cute, you can raise your strength… " Barry didn't say anything, but continued to draw in energy. Infer found being ignored didn't please him the slightest. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Barry. " Don't worry, either way, you'll die painfully. Oh, you shall, alongside everyone on this planet. "

Infer shot toward Barry, however, Barry quickly leapt out of the way. Infer turned around, only to find Barry throwing his arm wildly at him. He brought his arms up defense. Barry yelled out, as he released a massive energy wave. "POWER BLAST " Infer staggered back as the massive blast overwhelmed his defense. His arms flailed helplessly to the side, he was vulnerable.

This was exactly what Barry had intended. Barry charged forward, his right fists reeled backward. His eyes turned bright blue as he charged Infer. Infer's eyes widened in panic at the rush. It was too late. Barry screamed his signature attack.

"GAIA FIST!!! " His arm shot towards Infer, Infer panicked. How did a mere human like this get him so defenseless. He let out a scream as the fist ripped through his torso. He winced in pain from the attack. Barry glanced down at his arm.

He had missed his heart. He was implanted into Infer's shoulder. Infer's sudden speaking snapped him from his examination. "You won't get me so easily! " His aura flared a bright indigo, knocking Barry back.

Barry's eyes widened as Infer immediately charged him, despite his wound.

" Now, I'm going to make sure you pa---- ARGH! " Infer was interrupted as an energy beam slammed into his chest. He quickly spun around, to find Dende. His eyes looked to be full of rage, as he immediately shot after Dende. Barry quickly pursued him, attempting to help Dende.

Infer had foresaw this however, and stopped in the middle of them. His aura blazing, he raised his two hands in the air. Barry halted, but it was too late however. He thrust the two arms down, as fire immediately pulsed from his form. " HELL'S GATE ! " Infer roared. Barry felt the power push him back, however Dende was caught in the main attack. Fire swarmed all around his form, burning him. Dende was overwhelmed, and simply fell to the Earth below.

Barry coughed up blood as he suddenly felt an impact in his abdomen. Infer was right there, in a flash. And the look in his eyes told Barry he was going to be in a match for his life. Infer started to flurry him, before knocking him towards the ground. Barry screamed as he felt another rough impact in his spine afterwards. Infer began to toss him around like a volleyball. Infer repeatedly hit him back and forth, tearing Barry to pieces.

Maize dodged a punch from General Fissure at the last moment. His aura flared from his body as he shot a counter attack in an instant. Fissure curled back from the attack, but sent a kick up at Maize. Maize caught it, and retaliated with his fists again. Fissure looked annoyed that the Earthling was keeping up so easily with him. Almost effortlessly, Maize slammed his fists into the General, landing solid blows.

Fissure shot back and sent some blasts at Maize. He would be cursed if Sol got out of his reach so easily. Maize weaved through the attack, before sending some blasts of his own. He blurred forward in an instant, leaving Fissure guessing. He had lost sight of Maize, however, a sudden thunderous crack echoed into the area. His eyes widened as he shot forward from the impact.

A sudden pain shot into his back, but before he could even recognize it, there was Maize once more in front of him. Maize shot more ki blasts into Fissure, causing him to shoot back more. Letting out a cry, he charged the commandant, and slammed a fist toward him.

A strong fist rose up to catch it instantly. General Fissure gripped it tightly, causing Maize to wince. He stared dead at Maize, as his beard fluttered in the wind. " Don't think I'm some weak leader. " He slammed his foot right into Maize's abdomen. He brought Maize's face close to his. " Such mistakes can cost one his life. " Maize glared at Fissure, before slamming his fist back at him angrily.

The general's eyes widened in shock, as he looked to Maize. Maize slammed his foot into his face, causing some teeth to shoot out. " Mark your own words. " Maize said, before kicking him to the side. General Fissure shot to the skyline from the impact.

Maize was annoyed, the team had been split up, and he knew it. He raised an arm up to his communication device, pressing it. He waited a moment. " Camy, are you there? " He paused, no response. Maybe she couldn't respond. " We need help, come --- " He was cut off as Fissure shot forward again, his aura ablaze. Maize didn't hesitate as he smacked Fissure aside, and glanced to below. His eyes widened as he saw Barry getting beat down by Infer.

He blasted forward, in an attempt to help. He had almost reached them, however, Fissure appeared right in front of him, and punched him in the jaw. Maize halted his charge, his eyes narrowing as he slammed a kick into Fissure. Fissure staggered back, but countered with his own kick. Maize caught it, but Fissure punched him in the shoulder.

Maize let an aggravated yell out as he bum rushed Fissure, kicking him down and ax chopping him with his fists. General Fissure shot down into the Earth below, destroying a large part of a forest. Maize glared down at him before bringing his arms back.

Light began to form, as his hands lit up. Letting out a yell, he began to fire as his hands shot forward. Energy blasts began to rain from above, slamming into the crater Fissure had formed. The explosions knocked some trees over in the area of explosions. The ground shook from the power. Maize sent one large blast, before he hunched over. He gasped, slightly out of breath. One eye closed as a trickle of sweat dripped down his brow, and into his eye.

He turned, quickly glancing at Barry's battle. Still seeing Barry being manhandled, he rushed forward. His aura began to blaze from the sheer power and speed Maize possessed. No one was going to take out any of Earth's forces. Not if he could help it!

Barry was getting beat, and badly. Even the other aliens that had attacked Earth didn't compare to the monster assaulting him. He just felt like he was getting beaten to a pile of meat. His right eye was swollen shut, his arm felt like it was nearly broken. And his other body parts didn't seem to be in a clean slate either.

Another impact, Barry's body had almost gone numb from the attacks. Infer stopped, before catching Barry in his palm. Barry gasped as Infer began to squeeze his throat. Infer smirked at the human struggling. He dropped him and grabbed him by his ponytail. Barry yelled in agony as Infer began to lift him up by his pony tail.

" I'm going to make you wish you were dead, " Infer smirked, before leaning in. " But don't worry, death will come in time. " Barry's eye flashed open, before he let out a yell. His aura blasted, before he spent all the energy he had left. " GLOBAL UPSURGE!!! " Infer's eyes widened as a bright blue blast engulfed them both. He shot back from the sheer power of the attack, and Barry just fell towards the ground below.

Maybe he could rest… he just wanted to rest. Barry felt like a long sleep was overtaking him. He just free fell to the earth below. His home…

Camy exited the ship, shivering. The whole battle had made her so nervous. She collapsed to her knees as she looked to the sky above. She stumbled up, before walking to the edge of the lookout. She could feel their power levels dropping, rising in spontaneity. She brushed her bang out her face, and bit her lip.

The Saiyan blood in her… what good was it now?! She couldn't fight. She couldn't. She trembled before falling on her ankle. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Sure, she was strong… but she knew, they were stronger. Stronger than her, in spirit and in power…

She had heard Maize call for help, but what could she do? She was the size of a model, she wasn't built like them… She wasn't a Saiyan or anything. She began to weep. She was worthless. She was a coward. And she stayed like that, just feeling the battle around her, the battle for Earth. And the dying energies up in the heavens…

Maize caught Barry. Barry let out a groan from the thrashing he had just received. Maize's eyes hardened as he looked at his best friend. " Don't worry, I'll finish them off for you bro. " Maize tried to ease the anguish his friend was going through. Barry winced, and looked up at Maize. His eyes widened in horror in an instant.

Maize instantly knew why. His eyes widened in an instant, and his mouth opened, blood coating his spit. The boom echoed in through the area. Both Fissure and Infer were on opposite sides of him, both of their fists implanted in his gut.

Maize trembled slightly, but couldn't move. His grip on Barry loosened and he dropped his beaten friend. Barry fell limply, unable to control his body any more. Maize shivered from the impact as he stared at Fissure, who smiled viciously at him.

" Don't take us so lightly kid. " And almost in synchronization, they both swirled around and kicked him straight in the face. Maize shot into the sky from the force, helplessly. Fissure and Infer exchanged a glance, before they both shot towards their respective opponents.

Infer shot towards Barry, his fist reeled back, and glowing. He let out a maniacal laugh as he closed in on Barry. He was so close to paying him back for the gaping wound in his torso, so very close. No one could ever touch him, aside the Commandant and Lord Cycle.

No less than a hundred meters from Barry, Dende appeared. His eyes narrowed as he neared the Namekian. A beam shot from the guardian of Earth. Infer swatted it away effortlessly with his remaining hand, and continued on. Dende's eyes widened as he was swatted away.

Barry managed to open his eyes at the last moment, regaining control of his body. Just as he did, he felt fear and hopelessness fill his body. Infer was right in front of him, with the most sinister look on his face Barry had ever seen.

Infer let out a hysterical laugh, as he brought the glowing fist forward. " DEMON FIST!!! " Barry's eyes shot open wide, as he felt the fist sail into his abdomen. The fist burst into flames, as it touched Barry, Infer never stopping his laughter. The sounds linger in Barry's mind, drowning out the own sound of his abdomen being exploded and split into. Blood spurted from his lips, as he gasped sharply.

His eyes locked onto Infers. The alien had stopped laughing, and just smiled insanely at Barry. Barry writhed in pain, his body convulsing throughout every limb. All he could hear was his heart pumping, more and more blood to his wound that he knew to be fatal. Slowly, he saw Infer remove his arm from his torso. When he reached his hand, Infer yanked it from Barry's chest, as blood began to spurt out. The bleeding was arterial, and Barry knew in a matter of minutes he would be done with.

Maize grabbed his stomach, feeling the blood seep from his lips. The iron taste was bitter, and it lingered. He glanced below, only to see Infer standing next to Barry. His eyes widened when he saw the blood spurting into the air, and his friend beginning to fall. He shot forward to save his friend, no, his best friend.

" Barry, NO! " He zoomed in at an incredible rate, closing the distance between Barry and himself. His aura flared wildly, he felt that same feeling once again. His pulse quickened, his muscles bulked up, and his pupils dilated. He was about a hundred meters off when Fissure appeared right in his face.

He brought his leg up to swing, however it was too late as the general struck him right in the face. Maize skidded in the air as he halted.

" Why get upset Sol. He's just another casualty of war! " The commandant laughed, before he fired off a couple of shots at Maize, energy blasts zooming at him. Maize's eyes narrowed, despite his shock. He swatted them away and shot at the general. The general smirked, but his humor was removed when Maize disappeared.

He felt a cracking in his side, pain shot through his body. His eyes widened as he saw Maize, behind him, with his fist implanted in his side. He was even more surprised to see the young man had shattered his armor. He quickly leaned to the side of a punch Maize had thrown. He brought his own fist up towards the boy. Maize shifted right, and the punch shot through his jacket.

Fissure screamed in pain at the next impact. With his hand temporarily trapped, Maize had brought up his free leg and kneed him right in the elbow. His arm crunched sickly from the impact, and Fissure blasted back from Maize, holding his arm. Maize shot a glare at him, then shot after Barry.

Barry fell helplessly to the floor below, and Infer raised his blood soaked hand, gathering in energy. A huge disk of energy formed, whirling with the power of the wind, and lighting up. His long black hair waved vigorously in the wind. He strained his muscles to throw Barry's finishing touch. His plan was to sever him in half, his mind anticipated his new work of art in excitement.

" KIE---" he started, however, he was cut off.

" GOD WAVE CALIBER!" Infer's eyes widened as he felt the attack explode into his left shoulder, leaving a gaping hole. He whirled around, now both sides of his torso hindered. Dende panted heavily, having put most of energy in his attack.

" Damn you NAMEK!! " Infer shot towards the distracting bug in fury. Dende shot a few more blasts at him, trying to keep him off of himself. Infer tore right through them as if they were raindrops. Dende gritted his teeth and shot forward to meet Infer. The alien judge looked not at all pleased anymore, and looked pissed off. " I'll KILL YOU! "

Dende leaned to the right of a sudden jab, but was impacted in his chest with a quick kick. He coughed, but was cut off as another punch slammed into his face. He staggered back, however, Infer immediately closed the distance. Dende weakly swung a kick at him as he closed in, which Infer caught effortlessly.

" I'm going to make you pay Namek. " Infer spat, still a little more than pissed off. Dende grunted as he felt Infer's grip on his leg tighten. His grunt became a scream when Infer ripped his leg right off. Dende's blood shot into the air, all around. Infer tossed the leg aside, and raised the same hand that had ripped through Barry's inside. A white light shot forward, straight for Dende's head.

Infer smirked as it exploded, sending a flash to the area. He smiled and waited, to see the aftermath of the attack. His smile stopped, he knew before his eyes did that it had missed. His brow furrowed, as he waited.

Maize stood in front of Dende, he looked no less happy than Infer did. His arm smoked, burnt from the attack, however his jacket sleeve had been blown off his right arm from the block. He brought his right arm down, and shot forward at Infer. The alien didn't even get a chance to react, as Maize surpassed what speed he had. He felt a sharp pain in his face, his left kidney and his stomach. He let out a scream as he sailed high into the air.

Maize brought his arms forward, sending a flurry of energy blasts. Each one sailed right into Infer, exploding, and illuminating the area. Maize cast a glance at Dende, who had managed to regain his balance in the air. Maize looked away as Dende began to try and regenerate his appendage, he didn't care to see that. His eyes felt moist, and he shot forward towards his dying friend. He could save him, at least he thought.

Barry continued to fall, he could feel Maize's and Dende's powers lower and higher, and shift dramatically above. He had failed, he couldn't get revenge. Maybe he had gone about it wrong, maybe he should have fought for others, not for some Vendetta…. Not for that. He had let his rage consume him.

His body slammed into a field aside a river in the Earth below. A huge crater formed from the impact. Barry groaned in pain from the impact, it didn't help the fact he was dying. Some boulders rolled down on him from the loose debris, pinning him in this crater, a 32 foot deep grave.

He was going to die alone too, all by himself. His mind wandered to those he had wanted to protect. His eyes stared on the sky above, watching the fight above… except there was no fight above. His eyes landed on a figure coming to his position. He smiled once he knew who it was.

Maize blasted across the lake, sending waves into the air from the velocity he was moving. He landed on the ground hard, so hard he stumbled on his feet. His feet threw up dust as they pounded on the floor, but soon enough, he bound into the crater. He slowed his descent, before finally seeing Barry, and landing beside him.

" Barry, you… " He said, barely above a whisper. He knelt, it was hard to even look at Barry, and he was in such bad shape. His body had been crushed beneath the boulders, and blood pooled all around him. His spurting wound had halted, only slowing to a seeping pour. He looked deathly pale.

Barry just smiled up at Maize, turning his head to him, then looking back up the sky above.

" Maize… " He said, barely audible. Maize's eyes twitched, feeling more than moist as he leaned down to hear what his friend had to say.

" Y-Yeah ? " He tried to smile back at him, but failed horribly.

" You… can beat them… " He trailed off, shaking his head. A bit of blood poured out of his mouth, and trickled down the side of his cheek. " Don't … let… the rage…. " He coughed, but strained to deliver his message. " consume… you." He shivered, feeling so cold.

Maize couldn't hold it back, a tear escaped, the first one since he was smaller. He shook his head, not sure what his friend meant. " I… I don't understand Barry. " He clenched his fists. It was hard to just sit there and watch. Where was Dende?! He felt so worthless.

" Fight for… everyone… fight to… protect.. " Barry's eyes closed, but he still continued to talk.

" You …. Can. " He began to whisper, his breathing completely stopped. Maize leaned in, another tear freeing itself. " Can… shoot… the … moon… May…… " Maize sat up, after Barry didn't continue on.

" Barry?! " He shook him.

" … " Barry never spoke afterwards. Maize stood up, shaking. His fists tightened, his best friend had been lost to the aliens. He felt anger, despair, guilt, worthlessness. No! He couldn't feel worthless. His power began to envelop him as he shot out of the crater, casting one last look at his fallen friend. A sudden voice interrupted him.

" I'm sorry. " Maize jumped, before turning around to the voice, it wasn't Dende.

" That I didn't kill him before Infer did that is! " It was General Fissure, his arm dangled limply from the side, and his mouth was oozing blood. Maize's eyes narrowed as he saw his opponent, the one that had helped his friend fall. Explosions rang out above, so that's why Dende had not been present! His face turned to General Fissure, a look of pure rage. Nothing would stop him from his vengence, nothing...

* * *

Well. that's it for this week. Look forward to next week and getting a new chapter. The fight continues in "Even in Death, Honor Lies" The sixth installment of the adventures of Maize and the gang. The conclusion of the fight with Fissure and Infer, can they actually win without more lives being cost? Doubtfully, look forward to it. Please review, I'd appreciate it!

- C Boyd


	6. Chapter 6: Desecrated Conquest

Hey everyone, I know I said next week. Sorry! Sheesh! But I have a job to do, but I got it to you, right?! Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Expect another update in about the same time. I'm finding that it's getting harder to write for some reason. I'm not sure exactly why though.

Anyway, here it is. And before I forget like the past five chapters. Here is my Disclaimer

_Disclaimer: I do not hold any titles or endorsements in which give I, Christopher J. Boyd entitlements to any of the trademarked characters of Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I simply entitle myself to my original work of nonprofit writing based on the creations of Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**Dragonball: Aftermath**

_Chapter 6 – Desecrated Conquest_

* * *

" You bastard… " Maize said, feeling the rage boiling in him. He couldn't believe his best friend was dead, now. The one whom had trained day to day for this moment had been savagely slain by Cycle's fleet commanders. His eyes were narrowed, his fists were clenched. He couldn't help but think of his friend when he had been alive.

_They continued to shop, until they managed to find the lingerie store, where they managed to plant camp in order to spy on the women who shopped there. " Oh crap dude, she just picked up that G-String! " Barry muttered. Maize just nodded, drool slipping out. _

_Maize slammed down the next card, drawing all of the hearts. The three glanced at Maize as if he were retarded, Maize just scratched his head. He could win this, he just had to figure out how. Was it a stroke of look he had gotten one last chance, or was it just a coincidence? Regardless, he threw down the next card, drawing more hearts._

" _Oh snap, darn! He's running it! " Briana exclaimed. Soon enough, Maize went again, drawing in more cards from the three. _

" _I think you're right…. " Barry commented, scratching his chin. Just four more hearts and the queen, and Maize had done it. He smiled as he threw his next heart in the series, the Jack of Hears, and drew in more hearts._

_Moz looked irritated, Barry looked indifferent, and Briana looked infuriated. Three more hands and he was at his last play. The ace of spades went down. Game. Everyone threw their last card in. That had been their first time ever playing hearts. And every game that Maize played, he always won by shooting the moon, and it was close._

Maize remembered that one day… This is what Barry had meant…

_Maize lay the last card down, once more. Game over. Barry winced, Mr. Chovi stormed off, and some other guy just shrugged._

" _Nice Maize… I'm impressed. " Barry commented. Maize laughed and just shrugged. _

" _Maybe one day when we're in really big trouble, you can shoot the moon then. Huh?" _

" _You bastards! How could you?! " He clenched his fists as he prepared to fight the two, it would probably come down to it anyway. Maize stared at Barry as if he were insane, and right when he did, his friend looked at him. " Maize, get out of here. I can handle them. " _

Maize's emotions went everywhere, from happy memories, to sad memories. His fist tightened, he felt his body began to flood with energy and rage. He let out a yell as his power began to sprout from his body in a large aura. The surrounding trees collapsed from the force, the branches snapped off, stripping the trees. The water from the lake blasted back in the opposite direction, a large tidal wave leveling the trees on the other side.

Maize felt like he was losing control, the anger overwhelming him. His fists dug into his palms, causing blood to leak out. General Fissure scooted back slightly from the impact, but also from caution. He saw the power Maize was summoning, and it scared him. He let out a yell, as he shot forward, intent on halting Maize.

A thunderous boom echoed from the impact, shaking the debris on the ground. Fissure looked horrified as Maize looked up. His fist had been shattered from the impact, Maize had caught his fists the last minute. His aura died down as he stared Fissure in the eye. " The rage won't overtake me! But I will overtake you! " He exploded with power, knocking Fissure into the air.

Dende dodge another punch. With Maize engaged with Fissure, he needed to keep Infer to himself. Where the hell was Camy anyway ?! Wasn't she supposed to be the hope for this fight. He soared through some mountains. The mountains didn't provide concealment at all though, as Infer made sure to blow them up as Dende shot through them.

He had been running for quite some time now. It would take Infer quite awhile before he would reach Maize again. Dende would fight now, but he would make sure that Infer didn't have an easy battle. He was worn down, and Dende was going to a pain in his ass.

Dende spun around quickly as Infer followed him. He spent a good amount of energy as he weaved through Infer's energy beams. He brought both of his hands up, manipulating the ki around his form. The light reflected off the sun, and straight into Infer's eyes as Dende screamed out. " SOLAR FLARE!!"

Infer hissed as he turned around and rubbed his eyes. Dende smirked, the only advantage he had over them was he could sense their energy. He shot away and down into some mountains, and suppressed his energy so that Infer wouldn't be able to detect him.

After a few minutes, Infer's eye sight recovered, and he was left with no Namek to torture. His eyes dilated as he searched the whole area, unable to find Dende. He frowned, not to please. He hunched over, as he began to pull in power to his body. A purple aura engulfed his form from the power. If he couldn't see Dende, he would flush him out!

Dende sped behind Mountains, seeing that Infer had figured out quickly how to find him. It was only a matter of time before he started blasting the mountain range. As long as he had a place to hide, he was good.

It seemed luck however, was not on his side. He stared in dismay at the hand before him. It seemed Fate had decided to deal him a bad hand. Before him, lay the end of the mountain range. One last mountain stood, then behind it was a long stretch of desert. Seemingly endless desert. He darted behind the last one, and stretched out his senses towards Infer, waiting until the moment he attacked.

Judge Infer had reached the necessary amount of energy he needed. He let out a grunt as he brought his arms forward, drawing in a vast amount of energy to his hands. The area began to shake from the power he was focusing. A bright ball of light appeared in front of him, crackling with energy. He began to move his arms through it swiftly, causing it to crackle each time. With a yell, he finally brought a hand on top of it, slapping it down to the earth.

The blast began it's descent, towards the mountain range below. It began to split apart, and soon enough, spread out. Blasts began to rain down on the mountains, leveling them upon impact. Dust and debris went into the air from the attack, and the ground shook tremendously from the power. Infer panted from the energy he had just spent, obviously tired from his bouts with Earth's forces.

He scanned the area, however, the dust in the air hindered his vision to half of what it was good for. His pupils dilated as he scanned the horizon, looking for any sizes of movement. He caught wind of something, and out his arm shot, an energy blast coursed out. It exploded, Infer waited for results.

His result however, was nothing more than a dead dinosaur, which rolled over. Infer frowned, and continued on throughout the mountain range. His eyes caught more movement, but realized it was just more debris settling. " Where are you Namek!? You can't hide forev--!" His eyes locked on to a figure darting in the desert. " Found you! " He laughed as he charged forward.

Dende sweated as Infer had found him. He had darted away from the blast at the last minute. He had hoped to gain a bit more yardage from Infer, but no such luck. He shifted to the side as Infer shot more blasts. Dende turned around as he flew forward, looking at Infer.

Infer laughed maniacally, that same insane laugh as he charged Dende. Dende blocked a punch from Infer as he rushed forward. Infer didn't let up one bit however, as he shot another punch into Dende's torso. Dende coughed in pain, but attempted to retaliate.

The two began to move forward in a blur, punches cracking and thundering. The desert rumbled from the impact, and a wave of sand could be seen shooting into the air, as they moved all around. Dende shot out of the sky, as another boom echoed. He slammed into the sand below, emitting a spray of sand into the air.

Infer landed quickly, and began to rush at Dende. His legs shot sand behind him, as he brought his fist back to the rear, as to gain more momentum. Dende shot out of the crater, however Infer noted something wasn't right. His arm was dangling long under him. His eyes widened as he felt his leg get caught, and he slammed face first into the dirt.

Dende's hand retracted as he shot the other one forward, a blast surging forth. Infer let out a grunt as it impacted him, sand rushing out from all directions. However, much to Dende's dismay, he shot into the air, and straight towards him. Dende maneuvered his way through a series of jabs and kicks. He let out a grunt as Infer slammed a punch straight into his collar bone. He staggered back, attempting to heal himself. " Hurts don't it. But you should be more concerned about Earth, Guardian. " Infer smirked at him.

" I'll finish you, don't worry. " Dende said it so convincingly, Infer thought he was retarded it. His hand dropped as he finished repairing the physical damage that had been done, though he still knew he had little hopes of winning.

Infer seemed to become irritated at this. His laughing mood vanished, as he let out a yell," THEN FINISH ME! " Dende's eyes widened as Infer suddenly blasted at him with incredible speed.

Fissure stumbled back from Maize, who had sent a quick jab into his face. The earthling took a step towards the alien, his face solemn. Fissured staggered back but slid back in a fighting stance, intent to kill, but to survive. His concentration was ruined from Maize's sudden speaking. " I'm going to finish this! There will be no more deaths in vain. "

" Vain?! You're the one that brutally murdered one of my units! My men. " Fissure's eyes turned hard as he stared Maize down. Maybe he could get inside of his head, then perhaps he could stand a chance.

Maize however, wasn't so easily swayed. He couldn't help but think back to the previous battles he had encountered with the past months. Perhaps he had overdone it, but it had been based more on pure instinct.

_A sickening crunch was heard as it impaled itself into the alien. Cato screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the pain. Maize's fury filled visage turned solemn as he continued with force, causing Cato to topple over on his left side. Maize continued to put pressure down, as he grabbed the alien's only right arm and tugged. Pulling and stomping, he yet out a rage filled yell as he pulled his upper torso right in half. He flung the body to the side as orange blood spilt along his body._

_The former pizza employee looked down at his opponent coldly, showing no mercy. His arm extended, grasping a loose pipe. Chona screamed as Maize brought it above his head and plunged it towards his. The screams ended sharply, a splatter heard as his fluids popped out of his head. The_

" No, "He halted his thoughts. " They deserved it. " Maize corrected him, his focus unwavering. He raised an arm towards the general, all his fingers extending. The general tightened his fists, ready for the attack.

He spoke anyway, preparing to defend his honor, and his men's. " No one deserves what you did to them, Savage. " Fissure spat.

Maize shook closed his eyes and shook his head. His eyes snapped open as he stared at Fissure once again. His extended arm began to draw in energy, as he prepared to attack. The general's eyes widened as he saw this. However, Maize continued on anyway. " They slaughtered innocent people. "

The general seemed to have lost control on the conversation. If he did have it once. "… " He paused, unsure of what to say. Maize just looked at him expectantly, as he waited it. " Who's to say they were innocent?!" He blurted.

Maize sighed, as the ball of energy in his hand grew larger. His eyes hardened with their stare at Fissure. " What makes you the judge! " He retaliated with anger apparent in his voice.

" For what Earthlings did to our heritage! You have stolen our honor! " Fissure screamed, desperate for an excuse. The legacy that Freiza had left behind, had been one of hate, and revenge, though only one had been brave enough to once again attack planet Earth.

" Forget your Vendetta!" Maize screamed. " Forget your Honor! " The blast began to become more powerful, so much Maize had to control it with both of his arms now. " Neither is worth the lives of others! " He let out a scream, as he sent the blast forward.

Fissure's eyes widened as he saw the blast coming straight towards him. A bead of sweat rolled off of his face, as he felt the tremendous power it possessed. He brought up his hands across his chest and lowered his head down in a quick defensive act. He let out a grunt as the blast impacted him, knocking him back a good twenty feet. Fissure let out a yelp as he staggered back, hurt by the impact, and his defense shattered.

The next thing he saw was Maize right in front of his face. A thunderous crack emitted to the area around them, causing the remaining water in the lake to become disturbed. Fissure's face turned to horror as he felt the impact on his chest. He looked down to see Maize's hand going straight through his armor. The armor began to crack rapidly, before just falling off completely. He coughed up some blood, as he felt Maize remove his hand sharply.

Maize continued to stare into his face, as he brought his other hand behind him. " You will take no more lives! You or your men! " His hand shot forward, right into General Fissure's face.

The sirens in the base went off, at the incoming object. Little had they known that it was going to be such a thing, like two men fighting. Dende was losing, horribly, the judge was too much for him to handle. Barry had wounded him with his last act in life, and worn him down, but not enough for the older Namekian. His arm extended, stretching as he punched. Infer leapt right onto it, and ran along it, like it was a tight rope. Dende's eyes widened as he saw the incoming attack.

Dende's face twisted to the right as he shot back, into a building. Luckily, it was just the mess hall of the base, though when Dende did shoot out of it, he was covered in what he thought was tomato sauce.

In reality, it was the blood of someone he was sent through from the impact, causing them to explode. He landed on the ground, squaring off with Infer, he had to think about this tactically. He stared down Infer, who just looked at him calmly, that malicious smirk spreading on his face. Never before had Dende hated, but he wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face.

Their stare was halted however, as a slew of bullets sprayed from the area. Neither of them had noticed the gathering of soldiers all around them. Dende put up a protective barrier, the bullets stopping in their tracks harmlessly. Dende glanced around, he knew they were just doing their job, but didn't they realize the danger they were in?!

Infer had been caught off guard, after the first few sprays deflected off of his skin, he brought up his protective barrier as well. He smirked at the group. How quaint, the defenders of earth were trying to kill both of them, even one that had declared himself the guardian. The bullets halted along his shield. He waited, silently, staring down Dende, until finally, they ran out of ammo.

Dende stared at him, clenching his fists in anger. Just what was he planning on doing. His answer was provided as Infer raised his arm, the shield glowed brightly, and soon enough a pulse wave shot through the area. The slugs shot back through the area. Soldiers cried out as the bullets ripped through their skin.

Dende's eyes widened, some of the bullets shattered his shield. Even his form was riddled with bullets. His blood spilled out all over the floor, as he let out a wail. Infer silently walked over to him, that same smirk never leaving his face. Dende looked up at him, scowling with anger and pain on his face.

Infer smiled even more, his fangs flashing. He looked no more than a shadow against the nearly set sun. " Do you hate me, Guardian of Earth? "

What Infer hadn't noted above him, was the buzzing of helicopters. Though the base was in the middle of nowhere, it was fairly large. The special operations command forces of Echo Brigade had arrived, and at the last possible moment. About thirty or so super soldiers slid from ropes down to the battle below. They maneuvered stealthily around, making their way to the fight between Dende and Infer.

One of them, Song Xiong, a mong warrior from the mountain district made it a point to finish this battle. He had received word that the Satan City area had taken a lot of casualties, and these were the entities responsible for it. They were responsible for the deaths of his brothers and sisters. As they reached the battle scene, they discovered two strange life forms in a dispute.

Dende was pinned to the ground beneath Infer's feet, who was taunting him at the time. Song Xiong was the commander of the mission. He listened closely to the conversation the two were having. His eyes widened as he listened in, knowledge filling his mind.

" You're pathetic to be the guardian. Though you are stronger than the rats of this planet. " Infer smirked as he dug Dende's face in the dirt. Dende groaned, completely exhausted for the moment. One eye lifted open, to give a hateful look at Infer. He loved that look, nothing got him more excited than that look. " After I kill you, I'm going to destroy every single being of the planet, and not one of the rats can stop me. " He began to laugh, that same evil, insane, and annoying laugh.

Major Song Xiong made some motions to his men, signaling to shoot Infer. He was on the lower right flank, along with his least senior man, Sergeant Vahn Pittman, the youngest of the group. Pittman was eager to fight however, he was a true patriot at heart.

Pittman and the others nodded, before bringing their rifles up. All of their sights lined up with Infer. Song waited until the opportune moment. Infer continued to insult Dende, smashing his head further into the dirt. Song had enough! His eyes hardened as he called out the command. " FIRE! "

Bullets rang from both flanks, heading straight for Infer. Infer glanced up, as the bullets came toward his body. He just smirked at them as he raised a hand. The bullets stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone's eyes widened beneath their ballistic eye wear. Infer's angry look turned into a smirk, as he shot two energy blasts at the general direction.

" TAKE COVER! " Song Xiong ordered, however, it was too late. His men exploded into pieces. The one beside him, Christophe Hack was severed in half. He glanced around, it seemed no one had survived at all. He gripped the canister at his side, ready to deploy it, it was their trump card.

" Sir, I'll rush him, you get ready. " Sergeant Pittman spoke. Song looked at him in shock, he had survived? He could have sworn. Dust and debris concealed them for now, but after that, they would have no hope of hiding.

" No, " Song met his eyes. " We'll do this together. " He glanced towards the shadow through the debris.

The nearly set sun cast behind him nearly making eyesight impossible. He glanced at Vahn, who nodded. He raised a hand, and began to count down.

Infer smirked as the debris cleaned. Dende tried to move, but Infer shot a glance down at him. " Stay put! " He ordered. " You shan't save any lives today, Guardian. " He turned, only to see his shoulder jerk back, and be pierced by bullets. Bangs echoed out, and on instinct, his aura flared out, deflecting them. He let a scowl out, and rushed forward.

Song's eyes widened, he had hit him, and he saw it! The figure rushed for him, and slammed a kick into Vahn. He grasped his arm, before ripping it off. Vahn let out a blood curdling scream. Infer smirked down at him, and kicked him to the side.

Major Xiong brought his rifle up forward, and began to unload his clip on Infer. The judge turned to him, and smirked. He raised a hand and shot several blasts at Song. Song screamed, much like Vahn did as his right arm blew off along with his left leg.

Infer continued that smirk as he turned his back to them. " Insects, you can't even touch me. You haven't the power. "He walked back towards Dende, intent on finishing him off.

Fissure had nearly seen Maize coming. Attack after attack, he was being worn down to the bone, literally. Each move he made, he could feel the bones all throughout his body threaten to pop. He had no choice, however, for each hit from Maize threatened more damage than before. And Maize didn't seem content to stop.

The general had noticed an incredible shift in his speed, overcastting the warrior from before. His eyes, they were narrow and seething with anger. But those eyes held determination. Those eyes General Fissure had seen so many times before on the battle field. Many men held those eyes; he had seen them many a time. And he always killed them. This time though… this time was different.

He was afraid.

Another impact sounded in the air as Maize had penetrated his defenses once again. The general let out a gasp for air, feeling the fist implanted into his gut. More blood trickled down his chin from his lip, joining the dirt and mange already there. His eyes drifted to Maize, how he remembered feeling like this that one time. Feeling like he was nearly going to break from the inside out. And feeling… Fear.

_Fissure Mod had become one of the most feared warriors outside of the planet Ice. He had instantly become a hit overnight. After winning a martial arts tournament, he had become his planet's new hero. But he had earned it; he had trained for all of his life, just for his moment. And though he was aging, his body was still in its prime_

_It wasn't until Lord Cycle had interfered in his life. Recruiting, the tyrant had come to recruit him from his planet. Cycle promised him with the luxuries of sophistication, money and women. _

_Fissure had obliged greedily. Sure, he had a wife and kid, but he abandoned them, it's not like he actually loved them anyway. He lived in bliss among the rich and famous of the Planet Ice. _

_However, once Cycle turned to destroy his home planet… that's when he had stepped up to the tyrant, the only instance in his life. He had grown arrogant, as his own powers had increased greatly. Cycle had struck him down effortlessly and destroyed his planet. _

_Fissure, injured, could only stare on at his planet as it exploded, knocking the ship he and Lord Cycle stood in. He rose up to his feet haggardly, as he glanced at Lord Cycle. Mod had been beaten, and he knew it. He could only stare in fear, and injury at Lord Cycle. _

_The Demon he had sold his soul to…_

He had plotted in his head, numerous times on how to destroy the Cycle Empire, how to make it topple. And how to take revenge on him. However, he never acted on it. He had been afraid. And because of his cowardice, he had realized these years of late… He was not the hero his people had put him up to be. He had known all these years, he was a coward.

He had turned into a pawn, a powerful pawn. He always had planned to strike back, but he knew, secretly, how strong Lord Cycle was. The boy in front of him was strong, but he knew, he was nothing compared to Cycle. There was only one thing he could do.

He winced as a punch he blocked landed into his fist, the bones shattering instantly. Maize didn't let up though, as he sent another kick into Fissure's gut. The general of Cycle's fleet bent over instantly from the impact, glancing up at Maize as he hunched over. Maybe this kid DID have a chance. He could feel his power rising by the instant. Just who was this monster?

Maize on the other hand, wasn't thinking any specific thoughts. He was just driven to eliminate the current threat, anyway and anyhow. These monsters had been the reason he had lost his best friend, and he was going to keep them from taking any other lives. He worried about Dende, but knew the Namek could hold his own.

The memories of Barry haunted his mind spontaneously as he fought the General. He had let his friend be killed; however, he would not let Dende's life be taken. The Earth had too much at stake. His eyes widened as he threw another hard punch to Fissure, sending him sprawling back into the Earth.

Maize brought his hand forward, as energy began to form in his palm. His other arm shot forward as well, as the energy turned into a bright white light. The air began to push the debris in the air from the power generated. Maize's eyes began to turn from their cerulean blue, to a pure white. Veins littered his body as he began to charge the energy attack.

_Shoot the moon… Maize..._

He could hear Barry's haunting words in his mind. He would run it, all over them, once and for all. He would show Cycle that he wasn't enough to scare him. He would not be afraid!

Fissure on the other hand, was terrified; he could feel the raw power from the attack. It made what hair he had left on his skin stand up. For the remainder had been scorched from his flesh. He staggered to his feet, trying to show he wouldn't be beaten so easily. He tried to hide the fact that he had never felt a power so incredible from anyone… except Lord Cycle.

Maize brought his hands back behind him, cupping the energy as it began to overcast everything. The light began to crackle with energy, an aura of death in the air. Fissure could not even see Maize anymore; he just saw the bright light and his shadow.

Maize shot his hands forward, then out to his sides. A hemispherical wave shot out, blue and white in color. It was a perfect curve, resembling the planet's own moon. Or what was left of it. Just as his hands were to the side and the wave shot out, Maize let out a yell.

The beam came so fast, Fissure didn't have a chance to even move. He could already feel it going into his abdominal region. Maize's yell reached his ears, causing his eyes to widen. "LUNAR TRIGGER!" His arms to the side of him shot forward, as a massive beam shot towards the crescent.

Fissure let out a scream as he could feel himself being detached from his loins. His insides turned to ash from the explosion, eliminating all organs inside of him. He could feel the energy tearing into him, but he fought it, he had to be sure. He had to know.

Was this Earthling truly strong enough to beat Lord Cycle…?

Infer continued to walk towards Dende. His feet cracked as they walked atop dead flesh and shells from slugs. He smirked as he raised his hand. A swirling disk began to form, the disk of death. He was going to separate Dende's noggin from his body. He smirked at such an idea. The easiest way to kill a Namek.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something on his back. He turned around to see a soldier of Earth, the one armed one attacking him. He grabbed his face and began to crush it with his free hand. He would crush this insect. Vahn clutched at his arm in despair, screaming.

Dende glanced up, incredibly weakened, and tried to rise to his feet. He staggered, as he looked at Infer and Vahn. He had to stop them. His eyes widened in shock, as he saw the other human crawling to Infer. He should nearly be dead.

Song Xiong could not give up. His family that had lived in Satan City had been wiped out that day… that day at the mall. His son…. He had nothing to lose, he had to play his last hope. He would have his revenge. He had made it to Infer, who had ignored him for now, too distracted by Vahn. He raised his Rifle up, and glanced up at it. Though he was in the prone, he could activate the grenade launcher and the rifle from this position.

He shoved the rifle into Infer's back, and fired simultaneously. Infer let out a scream from the sudden attack. He had been caught off guard completely from the attack. He flung Vahn to the side and looked at his chest. He heard another boom, as Xiong had fired the grenade into the air. He whirled around and planted his fist in his chest.

Vahn breathed freely at last as he skidded on the floor. He looked at his commander, who had seemed ever persistent to take this new foe of Earth down. His eyes widened as he saw the grenade fall down from the sky, right beside the Major and Infer. That was…

Infer stared at the grenade curiously. He smirked at it, the man had completely missed. His smile faded, when suddenly it exploded, sending a green gas into the air. Infer coughed as it burned his lungs. He heard a cough below, and then a weak laugh. His eyes narrowed as he peered below him.

The bloody and battered form of Xiong looked at him, though half alive. He smirked up at Infer, who looked at him in pure rage. " Even… the smallest insects have the deadliest venom.. " He laughed, coughing in between. Infer was done now, the gas was one of the most potent nerve gases on Earth. Infer yelled out, as he brought his foot down, slamming into Xiong's head.

Vahn cried out, his commander had been killed, murdered! He gripped his one hand in anger. All of his brothers in combat were… dead. Because of this thing. He staggered to get to his feet. He would be the one to finish him off, he would make him pay. If it was the last thing he did…

Infer stepped out of the gas, once again intent on destroying Dende. The man bluffed, nothing like that could affect him in such a manner. He was invincible. He continued to charge the dying Kien Zan, intent on killing Dende. His eyes widened as he felt his leg twitch.

He paused, looking at it for a minute. His leg twitched again, and then his arm. He grunted, trying to figure out what was wrong. Soon enough he began to lose his balance, it felt like his legs were about to give out from under him. His aura suddenly flared around his body, then disappeared. It began sprout spontaneously.

The Kien Zan flew from his arm, as he began to spasm. Drool began to slip out from his mouth as he convulsed in a seizure. Dende stared at him in disbelief. Biological warfare had done this…?! He glanced behind the spasmodic seeing Vahn, his eyes were opened in disbelief as he saw Vahn charge him.

Vahn charged forward, his Kabar drawn; his rifle had been forgotten temporarily. He let out a yell at the seizure filled Infer. Infer never saw it coming, and with his body weakening, and strengthening, it was only a chance.

A chance is what Vahn went for. His blade plunged right into Infer's skull. Infer yelled out in agony as it shot through his brain. Vahn had caught him while he had weakened. He let out a scream, as his body burned, he yelled, as he slumped to both knees. His body began to light up.

Vahn backed up in amazement. What was this?! His eyes widened, as suddenly Infer began to rip apart, a large energy coming from his body, and rushing forward. Vahn flew into the air from the blast, weakened from it. His eyes closed, as he let a smile out. The Earth had won its fight against the alien force…

Dende rose to his feet. He looked to the crater, where Infer had stood. His wrinkled face was torn in a look of confusion. He couldn't believe what had happened. It hadn't been The Planet's Guardian, but a handful of warriors that had stopped the alien terror.

He stepped towards the center of the crater, finding no remains of Infer. No indicators he had even been alive. He turned, hearing a groan. His eyes widened as he saw the figure of one of the soldiers laying there. He ran towards him, his legs aching with every bound.

He skidded beside his form. His hand shot down, and he began to heal him. He'd be damned if he lost another one to the forces of Cycle. Soon enough, the white light from Dende began to envelop Vahn, as he concentrated. Beads of sweat trickled from his face, splattering on the dirt below. Soon enough, Vahn's arm began to reform and take shape.

Luckily Dende had extended his practices in healing. Dende continued working, until the human's labored breathing rested, and eased slightly. Finally, he let out a sigh, a breath of relief as he felt his work was done. He stood, his torn robes flattering in the wind.

He scooped up Vahn and laid him over his shoulder. He knew Maize had defeated the alien forces… he could feel it. They would meet back at the lookout then, he guessed. He had to help bring this human back to health, he had helped save the Earth, and after all, it was the least Dende could do. He began to lift into the air, heading for the lookout. The night sky looked dark behind Dende as he continued on, it had indeed been a long day.

Maize began to walk away from Fissure's carcass figuring it was done. As he turned to walk away, he glanced down at his own hand. He had actually performed a move… much like Barry had… He clenched his fist. It was because of his friend he had at last managed to control his energy… However he knew one thing that the others did not…

He did not know how to raise his own power. It just happened in the time of need. It's like he had been born with these powers… He shook his head, trying to get it out of his head. The thought that haunted him… Did his Father actually know about what Maize's potential was?

A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts instantly.

'_Stop….. Sol… 'Maize_ turned around, and winced in horror… It was General Fissure…. He looked nearly dead. How had he survived?! Maize wasn't sure, but he was instantly filled with regret. He had not ended him as he wished. General Fissure's lower half was completely missing, along with his right arm.

His left eye was gone, and his armor was burnt off. Blood soaked through all of his form. His skin a dirty red. His hair was even red, and more red fluid came from his own wounds.

"You_… did go-od… Sol. " _Maize stared at him silently, not saying a word. _" Cycle destroyed my people…. He destroyed me… I wan…ed.. tobe… a hero… like you… "_ Maize noticed that the General was crying out of his good eye, and his left arm clenched. _" I.. am Cycle's most powerful warrior… So if you live… you'll be ….stronger…"_ Maize stared at him in shock. What did he mean? Maize had already beaten him for goodness sakes!

His answer was immediate however, as the alien lay on his back. He closed his eye as he clenched his fist. His body began to shine a bright yellow. Maize's eyes widened as he instantly understood what the alien was doing. " Good… LUCK!"

He was testing him.

An explosion ripped through the air, heading right towards the young man. His eyes widened as it ripped towards him. It was Fissure's reserved life force, all of it targeted to him.

Camy fell to her knees. Tears in her eyes, she had been too weak to help them. She had heard Maize's call, and faltered. She felt so weak. She couldn't do it. She had been forced to fight however… the lookout had become ambushed. She had finished off nearly forty of the warriors. She was left injured, a gash on her arm and abdomen. She could feel her energy lowering.

She had applied first aid, but it had only slowed the bleeding. She could feel herself becoming weaker by the second. She would have gone to help, but once she felt Barry disappear, she knew. She knew she would only get in the way, which confirmed her fear. She had felt Dende's energy lower to the point where she could not locate it. But he was alive.

Maize? She wasn't too sure, she had felt his energy sky rocket, and beyond anything she had ever imagined him to be capable of. Now it had dropped back down, and overshadowed by the alien's energy. She worried about him endlessly, she hoped he would come soon, so maybe she could see him one more time.

She lay against a pillar of the battered lookout, the destruction from the fight painfully obvious. Various alien bodies lay around the area, mutilated in various forms and methods. Burn marks lay everywhere, and the slipping light of the sun just caused the silent palace to become even more eerie.

Camy laid her head back against the wall, slipping into a sleep. She felt herself going into a state of unconsciousness, but didn't hold back. It was her own fault she was not strong enough. The only reassuring thought was the fact that they had managed to thwart the attack on Earth.

She was awoken, feeling her stomach on fire. She let out a yell, as she felt it begin to feel like it was closing on itself. She saw a bright yellow and white light all around her, before her eyes focused. She found Dende, above her, healing her.

She sighed, as he suddenly finished. He looked exhausted, and definitely worse for wear. She was about to say something, when suddenly, he just collapsed. She rushed over to him on all fours. She relaxed slightly, however, when she found he was just asleep. He had worn his body out, and thus he had collapsed, much like she had.

Her eyes drifted over to a soldier of Earth, his camouflage was matted with his blood. But Dende seemed to have healed him completely. Tears welled themselves in her eyes as she took the sight in. So much destruction had been caused today, and worst of all, her whole town had been destroyed. She wondered if she hadn't come sooner… would she have been struck down and be dead as well.

She couldn't just leave Dende and this other guy here. Rising to her feet, she began to move the two one by one into the sullied palace. She lay Dende down gently in a chair, then arrived to get the soldier. After hauling him in, she lay him down as well, before letting out a sigh. Surprisingly, the two had taken their toll on her lifting skills. She turned and headed out to the lookout, deciding she needed some fresh air.

She paused for a moment as she reached outside. She could make out a figure in the soft light of the moon. But rather, the remainder of the huge rock in the starry sky. She had found it funny that the moon had been attacked centuries ago, most of it mysteriously disappearing. She was nervous, but she continued to approach the figure regardless. Her breath caught the instant she recognized the figure. It was Maize.

Maize just stared at the Earth below. Sure, they had halted the siege on Earth, but at what cost? Millions of Lives had been lost and among that count? His best friend Barry was in that count. He had failed, he failed to protect. He began to ponder. Maybe he had not taken it too seriously… He had trained, yes, but he hadn't fully understood his powers.

Fissure had tested his powers, and Maize had passed. The blast had exploded so fast, pure instinct kicked in for Maize. Had it not? He might have not made it up here by himself.

_The blast neared Maize, before kicking in slow motion. Maize's mind scrambled, it didn't seem logical for such a tremendous force to go so slow. He tried to move, but found that he was moving just as slow. Something clicked in his mind then, as he looked back at the nearing energy. _

_The Earth kicked in the air as the power ripped through it, sending a shock wave of dust out in front of it. Dirt slung itself in the air as well, flying in any direction. Maize didn't know what to do, however, his body began to move on its own accord. Maize felt his power well up inside him. Then it snapped… _

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His gaze snapped from the Earth below, to the person aside him. There was Camy, and it had seemed she had been hurt as well. He cast his gaze sideways. Yet another person he had failed to protect.

"Are you alright Maize….? " She asked him, her weak voice full of concern.

He didn't respond immediately, instead he just looked to the Earth below him. "… I need to be alone. "

She paused for a moment, before she dropped her hand. She peered towards the same direction as him, but just silently vowed to let him have his way. She knew, she knew his best friend had died today. Turning, she began towards the lookout, intent on checking on Dende and the soldier.

Maize just kept staring at the Earth below. Near here it was just another night. Unlike the sky in the center of the continent, The night sky was stained red, perhaps from the smoke in the crater. The crater of West City, or rather what West City used to be? Maize didn't care which one it was. He had failed, all those people, he had failed. The starry night was beautiful, he noted. His gaze drifted to the remaining crescent of the moon.

He had shot the moon...

And he had missed.

* * *

Yeah, expect it to be about two weeks before I get the next one out. Thanks for your patience. Ciao!

Oh before I forget! I should have a Bleach story out soon, a side project I suppose.

And one more thing, Review please!

- C Boyd


End file.
